Endless Waves
by hiiina
Summary: Annabeth a 22 year old girl has been living her life on the sidelines until she meets and aspiring surfer named Percy. What will happen when feelings begin to develop and what will happen when an unexpected one night stand leads to changes in her future? PERCABETH and THUKE [The characters do not belong to me, they belong to the rightful owners, but the story line is my own]
1. Endless Waves

**A/N: Yay new story! I hope you guys like it! I have been in love with PERCABETH recently so yea! Enjoy**

* * *

It's just another boring day in my boring life I thought as I glanced at the clock. Okay, only another 15 more minutes until its closing time. I mean I love working here, it's just sometimes you get stuck in the same routine day after day after day. It gets boring.

I work at the outlet malls, at the billabong store. I love it because I get to meet a lot of cool people, not those snobby people that come to the outlets. Because let's be real, the only people that come to this store and teenagers, hip 20 year olds, surfers and such. No snobby person would come to this store, I guess to them it would be degrading, but boy do they miss out. Billabong has so much cute clothes to offer, I love the surfer style they have going on. And plus I get to wear their merchandise for free. How awesome is that!?

Like today for example, I have their new island crush dress in white. It is a white dress that stops about mid-way down my thigh, it is loose and comfortable. It is held up by two skinny straps and has a V cut in the front. There are also little designs that run throughout the dress. I like it, it's nice and casually, it hugs my body in all the right areas and well it makes me feel pretty without feeling skanky. I have on a pair of black chucks and I have various black bracelets with my favorite owl necklace that hangs low against my chest and a pair of black hoop earrings.

I'm your average looking girl. I have long blonde curly hair that stops right at my waist and I have stormy grey eyes with a killer tan. I've been told that I am the perfect stereotypical Californian girl, but my grey eyes off set that. I also have multiple piercings, during my teenage years I kind of went overboard, so now I have a nose piercing, a belly button piercing, and multiple ear piercings along with my owl tattoo that is placed on my left wrist. I know, crazy right? But oh well, that was young Annabeth Chase for you.

I looked back at the clock, great only ten more minutes. I have a couple of things I have to do before I close the store like restock, I guess I better do that now.

I walked in the back and grabbed the pile of shirts that I was supposed to put on the top shelf. I brought the shirts up and tried to reach the top shelf, but it was no use. I was way too short. I was only about 5'6".

"Okay, I can problem solve" I whispered to myself. I went and grabbed a step stool and brought it back. I got on and tried to reach the shelf again. And again I still couldn't reach.

"Oh for Hera's sake!" I yelled in defeat.

I felt the shirts leave my hands as someone reached the top shelf for me putting everything away.

I turned around to say thank you when I slipped and fell into a pair of strong arms.

I looked up and was awe struck. In front of me was a handsome boy with black tousled hair and piercing sea green eyes. He wore a lop sided grin as he looked down to me.

I blushed a little and smiled.

I quickly regained my composure and shot out of his arms. His strong well-toned arms. He must work out.

"Stop it!" I cursed under my breath.

"Um, thank you" I said looking back at the boy in front of me.

"No problem shorty" he said with that lop sided smile.

"Shorty, really? You're like a god dam giant and such a seaweed brain. " I said as I walked back to the register.

"Ouch" he said as he held his heart.

"You know wise girl that really hurt me deep in my heart" he joked as he walked towards me holding his right hand over his chest.

"Oh really, then I'm sorry about that seaweed brain" I giggled.

He just laughed. "Do you always treat your customers like this?"

"No, only the special ones" I said with a smile.

He just shot me a perfect smile back.

Oh god, is this guy flirting with me? Well might as well play along.

I leaned on the counter and began to twirl my hair with my fingers as I bit down on my bottom lip.

Eww, this is so weird, I can't believe I'm just twirling my hair and biting my lips. God Thalia would so be proud. I thought as I giggled a little.

He seemed to buy it because he just came closer to me leaning over the counter, he was only a few centimeters away from me.

"The names Percy" he said as I felt his breath on my lips.

It gave me shivers. Gods I can't do this anymore.

I shot back and extended my arm with an awkward flare to it.

"My name's Annabeth" I said with an awkward smile.

He just laughed and shook my hand.

"Annabeth, that's a beautiful name. It fits with a beautiful girl such as yourself" he said as he pulled my hand to his lips and laid a kiss upon it.

My insides totally just melted. I felt my face heat up and guessed there was a vibrant red streak running across my face.

"Uh thanks" I said as my blush spread to my entire face.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you blush" he said as he reached out his hand to caress my face.

All I did was close my eyes and he caressed my face.

Oh god, this guy is so hot! And he's flirting with me! Maybe Thalia is right. I should stop being so lame and actually follow through with my feelings. I mean this guy's pretty cute and he seems really nice. I shouldn't let this opportunity pass.

I opened my eyes to see Percy smiling at me with his sea green eyes.

"What?" I asked as I pulled his hand off of my face and laid it down on the counter.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Calling me that."

"But you are"

"You're just trying to make me blush"

"Is that a crime?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, it's just embarrassing" I said as I covered my face with my hands.

He reached over and took my hands away from my face and held them in his hands.

"It would be offensive to the world if you tried to hide that beautiful face" he whispered as he leaned in.

What is he doing? Is he gonna kiss me? Oh god. Am I ready for this? Oh man. Zeus help my.

I closed my eyes and waited. Within seconds I felt a warm pair of lips crash upon mine.

His lips fit perfectly with mine. I swear I felt electricity run throughout my body. We kissed as if it was the end of the world. As if we were lovers who haven't seen each other in ages. I feel as if I've known this boy forever, like I didn't just meet him.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Whoa" is all he managed to say.

"Whoa's right" I said with a smile.

"I got to say, that was pretty amazing" he said with a smile.

I chuckled. "You got that right seaweed brain" I said as I glanced at the clock. It was 9, time to close the store.

I gathered all my belongings and told Percy I had to close the store. He said okay and waited outside of the store. I turned off all of the lights and turned to lock the doors.

Percy was still standing there waiting for me with his hands in his pockets. He had on a pair of tan jeans with a black button up shirt and a pair of black converse. I could make out some black lines on his left bicep; he probably had a tattoo or something.

" So, what brings you to the outlet malls on a Friday night?" I asked as I began to walk to the parking lot.

"Well, you might think this is lame… But I was actually looking for a date" he said sheepishly.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises" I giggled.

"Yea I know" he said as he looked at me with a small grin on his face.

"Well, did you find one?" I asked with a slight tone of jealousy.

Was he using me? Did he already find a girl? Man I really hope he didn't. I wish that the only girl he kissed today was me.

"Well yes actually" he said with a smile.

"Oh" I said as I turned my face away from him. It probably wasn't me.

"And she's beautiful" he added.

"Great" I said as I felt my face heat up. I was probably gonna explode soon.

"And she looks a lot like you" he said.

I immediately stopped.

"What?" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Well would you like to accompany me on a dinner date Annabeth?" he asked as he bent down on one knee.

People around us began to look at us. They probably thought he was proposing or something.

"Percy, stop! People are looking!" I said as I tried to pull him up.

"No until you give me and answer" he said with his arms stretched out.

"Fine… fine… I'll go. Now get up or people with think you're proposing or something" I said as he finally got up.

"That day will come" he said with a smirk.

"Shut up. We barely even know each other" I said as I felt a deep blush coming on.

"Well then, let's change that" he said as he pulled me into a black truck and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I promise things will heat up and be better in the next coming chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!**

***:)**


	2. Friday Nights

PERCY POV:

*_30 minutes later*_

"Well now that we have been full acquainted no we can get married right?" I said as I pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Shut up Percy, before I use your embarrassing moments against you" Annabeth said as she began to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"That's what I get for telling you everything" I said as I hung my head down and got out of the car to open her door for her.

"Well aren't you just a gentlemen" She said with a smile.

"Well yes, yes I am" I said as I grabbed her hand and laid a kiss on it.

She immediately blushed. Gods, she was so cute when she did that. I like to make her blush and see her cute little expressions she does. I really think I'm starting to like this girl. I mean the kiss earlier was amazing, sure it may have been too soon but I just couldn't hold back.

"After you ma'am" I said as I opened the door for her.

"Gosh Percy" She said as she walked in.

I looked over to the bar area and say my mates.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a cheery red head greeter said.

"Um actually I see my mates over there so I'll just head over to them" I said as I pulled Annabeth along with me.

"Fair warning, those girls are really snobby" I said as I interlocked my hands with hers.

ANNABETH POV:

Oh god. I am clearly underdressed for this occasion. Those girls have beautiful designer's dresses and all I have is my plain old white dress. Even their hair was stick straight and perfect, mine is just curly and frizzy and untamable. Percy probably thinks I look hideous compared to those beautiful girls. I'm not good enough.

"Percy, I'm not even dresses appropriately. I can't even compare to those girls. I'm not good enough for you." I whispered quietly looking at the ground.

He suddenly stopped and grabbed both of my hands.

"Annabeth, listen to me" he said as he used one of his hands to lift up my chin.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world. It is truly a blessing to even be standing here with you. You are perfect in anything you wear. No girl could ever compare to the natural beauty that you have. You don't need fancy clothes to make you look good, hell you could be completely naked and still be beautiful" he said with his gleaming pearly white smile.

"So don't you every say that you're not good enough for me. If anything, it is me who isn't good enough for you. I mean you're smart, beautiful and a caring person. You're perfect" he said as he gazed into my eyes.

Oh god, did he really just say that. Does he really mean it? I just can't believe that I just met him and told him my whole life story and he isn't running for the hills. I feel like he really understands me. And after hearing what he has said, I know I can really trust him now.

"Percy" I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you" I said as I pulled back.

"Let's go" I said as I pulled him to the bar seating area.

"Percy! My man! Who's the hot chick?" a boy with short brown hair hollered.

"Hey Jay, this is Annabeth" he said as he interlocked his hands with mine.

"Hi" I replied shyly.

"Hmmm, Annabeth huh?" a gorgeous raven haired girl snickered.

"Hey baby" the raven haired girl said to Percy.

"Uh, I'm not your baby, Ashley for the millionth time" Percy spoke harshly and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Ow, Percy" I said as I tried to get out of his tight grasp.

"Oh, sorry" he apologized and kissed my hand.

"Oh my gods! You guys are so cute!" A girl with short black hair said as she took a seat next to me.

I swear I recognize that voice. It sounds way too similar.

I looked at the girl and was blown away.

"Thalia!" I screamed.

"Annabeth!" she replied wrapping her arms round me.

"Oh my gods! I haven't seen you in ages! It's been like 2 months!" I sniffled into her embrace.

"I missed you soo much!" Thalia said as she sniffled along with me.

"I've missed you too!" I said hugging her even tighter.

"Ahem" Percy said as he tried to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry. Percy this is my sister from another mister, Thalia. Thalia, um this is my Percy" I giggled.

"Your Percy huh?" she said as she looked him up and down.

Nice job she mouthed.

"Shut up!" I said as I pushed her playfully.

"Nice to meet you Thalia. You know you look really familiar" he said as he reached to shake her hand.

"Yea same to you bub" she said as she shook his hand.

"Oh well, I guess we'll figure this out later" I said as I picked up the menu.

This restraint was really nice. It had white marble floors, and floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city. The bar area was sort of fenced off and help a couple of black tables that seated about 6 people. It wasn't too crowded tonight, so that was nice.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Thalia asked as the waiter walked away to put in our orders.

"Well, it's kind of a long story" I said as I began to sip my alcoholic beverage.

*_2 hours and many alcoholic drinks later*_

"And then he told me he forgot to put pants on!" I yelled as Thalia and I were bursting with laughter.

"Oh my gods! Percy! You are such a dork!" Thalia screamed.

"Oh kay, oh kay guys. Let's just stop, I think you both have had enough to drink" he said as he pulled my drink away from me.

"What no! I only had like one!" I said as I leaned onto him.

His shoulder smelt good. Like Irish spring. I like Irish spring.

"Mhhh, you smell good" I slurred out.

"Yup, you missy are too drunk" Percy said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me out of my seat.

I stumbled forward and put my full weight onto him.

"Percy, come one. Let me have one more" I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"Nope" he said as he picked me up bridal style and walked towards the door.

"Bye Thalia!" I yelled as I let my head dangle off out of his arms.

"Bye bebe!" Thalia slurred.

Yup, she was probably just as drunk as I was.

Percy put me in the front of the truck and buckled me in. And got into the driver's seat. He didn't drink tonight so he was the designated driver.

"Whoa, the world looks so weird right now. It's like moving and spinning. I feel like I'm in a roller coaster or a merry go round. Yea, a merry go round. I like merry go rounds. They just spin and spin and spin. Then it stops. Then the world around you is just so sad. Very sad. Like a rainy day. Rainy days are fun sometimes though. Like when I have rain boots and a raincoat. The rain days are fun. Fun, fun, fun. Yup I like rainy days" I babbled.

"Annabeth, you are so drunk right now" Percy laughed.

"No I am not Mr. Percy" I said with a frown.

"Yes you are Miss Annabeth" he said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Your hair is so soft. It's like a bunny" I said as I stroked it.

"Gosh Annabeth" he said as he leaned into my hand.

PERCY POV:

Annabeth is so drunk right now. It's kind of cute. I love how she just kinda speaks her mind. But I know she doesn't really know what she's saying.

"Percy" she whispered.

"Yea?" I replied as I pulled up into my drive way.

"I Love Y-"

"Annabeth, you don't know what you're saying"

"Yes, I do"

"No, you're heavily intoxicated"

"No I'm not. I haven't felt this sober in my life"

"Annabeth, stop before you say something that you will regret later"

"Percy" she said as she pressed one of her hands to my lips.

"I, I love you" she said as she crashed her lips upon mine.

I felt that same electrically shock run through my body like last time. I felt the warm tingling sensation that her lips made upon mine. The feeling of never wanted to break away. The feeling of love. The kiss became more and more passionate. Before I knew it she was sitting in my lap and I was beginning to lift up her shirt.

Stop it Percy! I screamed in my head.

I pulled back.

"Percy? What's wrong?" she asked with a pout.

"Annabeth, I don't want to take advantage of you" I said as I picked her up and put her back on her seat.

"Percy, don't worry. You're not. I love you. And I am ready to take things to the next level" she said as she sat back in my lap.

"Annabeth, you're too good for me. I don't want to ruin anything by making one stupid mistake that can be easily avoided" I said as I looked into her stormy grey eyes.

"Come on Percy" she said as she pressed another passionate kiss upon my lips.

I couldn't take it anymore. This girl, she was just too much for me. I know I should stop but I just can't.

"I'm sorry Annabeth" I said as I scooped her up and took her inside.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuun! What's gonna happen? Will Percy be able to control himself? I mean they have only just met! Will this be the one night stand that was supposed to happen? No one knows... Muahahha. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if this is going super fast! But they both are old enough to ya know, do stuff. Just a heads up, im not gonna go into full detail in those "circumstances". Anyway PLEASE _REVIEW!_**

***:)**


	3. Mistakes

_*Next morning*_

"God, what happened?" I whispered as I rubbed my temples.

God, I have a major headache. Dammit, I shouldn't have drunk so much.

I opened my eyes to evaluate my surroundings. It was pretty dark but I definitely could tell this was not my room.

The room had light blue walls and low ceilings. There was a desk to the right of me and also a bookshelf. In front of me there was a huge mirror door that probably led to a closet. To the left of the desk there was a rack with about 3 or 4 surfboards.

"What the freak?" I said as I looked around.

I was sitting in a huge king size bed with a blanket wrapped around me.

All of a sudden I felt a hand reach over to me and pulled me back down.

"What the heck?" I said as I was now lying on someone's bare chest.

"Oh shit" I yelled.

I didn't. No, no, no. no! Oh gods. Hera forgive me!

I looked down and saw that I was completely naked, and so was the boy that was sound asleep next to me.

"Oh gods! What have I done!" I screamed as I shot up out of the bed and dropped onto the floor.

"Annabeth?" a sleepy male voice called out.

Shit shit shit! Where the hell are my clothes?

I scooped out the room and saw my bra and panties on top of a lamp. I quickly grabbed then and put them on. Then I saw my dress on the head board of the bed. I grabbed it and slipped it on.

"Annabeth?" the male said as he sat up.

"Who are you?" I asked confused. I can't remember anything. God did I really have a one night stand.

"Stupid drunk me" I cursed under my breath.

"Annabeth? It's Percy remember? The name you were screaming all night?" he said as he got up and out of the bed with a smirk on his face.

He was completely naked.

"Oh god!" I said as I quickly turned around.

I did it with Percy! God dammit. I wanted to take things slow. And now here I am, I ruined everything. I guess I can say good bye to my chances of having him as a long term boyfriend. He's just another one night stand now.

"What's the matter?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I quickly pushed him away from me and yelled at him to put on some clothes.

He slipped on his boxers that were on the floor.

"God dammit. I screwed up" I whispered as tears began to flow out of my eyes.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" he said as he stood in front of me lifting up my chin.

"Stop it. I can't even look at you" I said as I walked over to the bed and sat down with my head in my hands.

"Annabeth" he whispered as he sank down to his knees in front of me.

"I'm sorry Percy" I said as I looked away from him.

"Listen it's not your fault. You were drunk" he said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"That's not an excuse. We both were." I sniffled

"Yes it is. I for one was actually pretty sober. So it's my fault. I'm sorry" he said as he too put his head into his hands.

"Perc-" I tried to say before I was cut short with the door bursting open.

"You little SLUT!" the raven hair girl from last night screamed.

"What the hell! What are you doing here?" Percy said as he shot up.

"I can't believe you slept with him! You barely even know him!" she yelled as she yanked me up by my arm.

"You are gonna ruin his whole career! You hear me! This little one night stand is gonna ruin his image! All because you couldn't control yourself!" she screamed.

She was right. I totally ruined everything. I shouldn't have gone with him. I shouldn't have drank. I shouldn't have slept with him. I didn't even think about the consequences. He was a professional surfer, if word got out about this, it would ruin him.

"I...I'm sorry" I whispered as more tears escaped my eyes.

"Annabeth no. It's not like th-"

"Percy stop. Listen it was a stupid thing, a one night stand. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about the consequences. I should have never put you in this situation"

"Annabeth, it's not like that"

"Just stop. She's right, I am a slut. I slept with a guy I barely even knew. I even may have ruined your image. I'm sorry. I'm a big girl and I can own up to my mistakes." I said as my voice cracked a little.

I really didn't want to give up on him. But he would be better off without me. Saying these words made me feel like my heart was being ripped out. [Evil Queen Style]. It's just I've never felt a connection as strong as I felt with him. But having me around would just ruin everything for him.

PERCY POV:

Everything she was saying was breaking my heart. Sure we messed up this time, but we can make it work. I really don't want her to leave. I know that if she puts in her effort and I do the same everything will work out.

"Annabeth, don't say that! Listen, I know we messed up but I promise we can make this work"

"Stop! That's enough." Annabeth yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"No, I won't!" I said as I bolted up and wrapped her into my arms.

She sobbed into my chest.

"Percy, you're only making things harder" she said as she pushed me away.

"Just let her go" the raven haired girl said with a smile.

"You know what Ashley! You need to shut up!" I said as I glared at her.

I felt a hand reach my chin and turn me around.

"No, Percy. She's right. Just let me go. It's for the better" Annabeth spoke quietly.

"Annabeth, please don't leave me"

"Percy, you know it's the right thing to do."

"No it's not, the right thing is for you to be with me!"

"We have only JUST MET, and now we have messed it up, it'd be easier to just let me go and live your life. It was nothing but a one night stand. It means nothing"

"That's where you are wrong. There was something there. You can't tell me you haven't felt anything!" I said as my voice cracked.

ANNABETH POV:

He was right. It did mean something. But it would be better for him to leave me. I mean look at him. He is handsome and successful. He is a god dam professional surfer. And then look at me. I work in a dam retail store. I barely can make enough to pay my rent. He is way out of my league. Sure I like him, but he deserves someone better than me. I have to let him go.

"Percy, I can" I whispered.

"I felt nothing" I spoke with a confident tone. It was confident enough because even I didn't believe it.

"Annabeth" he whispered as he grabbed my hands.

"No, just stop. Forget about me. I'm just a bump in the road. Go back to your successful career and live your life. I was just a mistake." I said sadly as I pulled my hands away and walked towards the door.

"Please Annabeth" he said as grabbed my wrist.

I just faced forward as tears streamed down my face.

"No" I said as I bolted out of the house.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell but I didn't stop.

I ran until I couldn't anymore.

I leaned against a building and slid down to sit. I began to cry my eyes out.

"Why? Why me?" I whimpered as I cried into my hands.

* * *

**A/N: So they did have their one night stand. I'm sorry if this was too soon but i really wanted this story to focus on Annabeth's struggles with what will come in the future. I'm also sorry that she left, please don't hate me. I promise things will be better later. Trust me! PLEASE _REVIEW _and let me know what you think about everything!**

***:)**


	4. False Alarm

**A/N: Early update! I just couldn't wait for tomorrow! Enjoy *:)**

* * *

PERCY POV:

She was gone. The girl of my dreams. She ran before I could even get to her. It hurt, physically and emotionally. I don't think I can ever love a girl the same as her ever again. Sure I only knew her for a day, but what we had was special. It was something that probably only Romeo and Juliet experienced.

"Gods, Why me?" I said as I sank down in the middle of the road.

"Percy, come on. We have a flight in 20 minutes" Ashely said.

"This is your entire fault" I spat out shooting up and walking over to her.

"It may be, but I'm only thinking about your career! Are you?" she spoke harshly.

"Listen! What happened happened. And it doesn't matter what you or anyone else says. I like that girl, a lot. And one day I WILL get her back" I said as I walked back into my house to pack my belongings.

"Yea, whatever lover boy" Ashley said as she sat in the kitchen waiting for me.

10 minutes later we were at the airport boarding the plane back to Hawaii. I took one last look out the window. I really am gonna miss that girl.

"I'll see you soon my love" I whispered as I boarded my plane.

ANNABETH POV:

"Hey girlie, are you alright?" a familiar voice spoke.

"No" I said as I raised my head.

It was Thalia.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down beside me.

"Thalia, I messed up. Big time" I admitted.

"What happened?" she asked as she threw an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to her.

"I slept with him" I confessed.

"Oh Annabeth" she whispered as she leaned her head against me.

"I know, I really messed up. I really felt like we had a connection ya know? And now I slept with him and ruined everything."

"Sweetie, I don't see how you ruined everything? You were drunk weren't you?"

"Yea I was. But I ruined his career!"

"What do you mean? What is he?"

"He's a professional surfer! If the media found out about this it would ruin him!" I sobbed.

"Oh Annabeth! A surfer! Wow. I know how much you love surfers" she giggled.

"Thalia! I'm serious!" I giggled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" she chuckled.

"I can't believe I messed it up. I feel so guilty." I whispered.

"So what!" Thalia yelled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"So what! It was just a bump in the road Annabeth. It was a once in a lifetime experience. I mean who else gets to say that they slept with a famous surfer!"

"You know what! You're right! I mean I barely even knew that guy! I've had one night stands in the past, so why is this one any different!?" I announced as I got up to my feet.

"That's the spirit!" Thalia laughed as she patted me on the back.

"But I still feel guilty. And I don't think I can ever forget about him" I sighed.

"Listen, you don't have to forget. Just keep it way back in that little head of yours. And what's there to be guilty about? I mean we are humans. And we were made to experience things such as pleasure" she said with a smirk.

"Oh gosh. That is why we are best friends!" I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

_*1 month later*_

It was just like any other day at work. Boring as ever. Summer was coming up so there would be more business booming soon so that was good. And I also have some great news! I was recently promoted to manager of this store. Whoo hoo! Now I can just sit here and do nothing. Like always.

"Sometimes life is so boring" I whispered as I went to turn on the new TV that was installed in the store.

I flipped on the switch and went back to the register to watch the only channel the store had.

I pulled up a stool and began to examine my nails when I heard a familiar voice on the TV. I looked up and saw those piercing sea green eyes.

"Percy" I whispered.

It had been a month since that incident and to tell the truth I really was trying to get over it. Sure I tell Thalia that I have completely forgotten him, but deep inside. I know that I don't want to.

"So Percy? How does it feel to win the heat up against Luke Castellan?" the reporter asked.

"It was really great actually. I mean Luke is a great competitor and he's been one of my rivals. So it's nice to finally get one up on him ya know?" he said with his lop sided grin.

God, it gave me butterflies still.

"Sorry man. But why are you wearing that girl necklace?" the reporter asked.

"It's more than a necklace. It's actually a lucky charm that I got from someone I care about" he answered.

"Oh? A girlfriend perhaps?" the reporter asked.

"No, just someone that I lost recently" he said as his smile faded.

"Percy" I whispered as I stared at the screen.

"Thank you for your time Jackson!" the reporter said as they cut to a commercial.

"God Percy why?"

*_ring-ring*_

"Hello?" I said as I picked up my phone.

"Annabeth! It's me Thalia! Guess who I just say on TV?!" she yelled.

"Percy?" I whispered.

"Yea! Were you watching too?" she asked.

"Yea"

"He has your favorite necklace!?"

"I know"

"And he said he still cares about you!"

"I know" I said as tears began to weld up in my eyes.

"Well then what are you doing here in the states. Go to him!"

"You're the one who told me to forget about him!"

"I know! But he still cares about you. Even after all this time"

" Really Thalia!?" I screamed. God. First she tells me that I should forget him now she says go to him. What the hell. It's just so confusing.

God, I feel sick. What did I have for lunch?

"Uhhhh" I groaned.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Thalia asked on the other line.

"Nothing. It's just my stomach. I feel sick" I said as I clenched my stomach.

"What did you eat?" she asked.

"I don't know." I said as I felt my throat tighten.

"Listen I'll call you later. I think I'm gonna puke!" I said as I flung the phone down and ran to the bathroom.

I puked my guts out into the toilet. Oh god. I feel like shit.

I stood up and flushed the toilet. I walked out of the stall and went to wash my hands and face. I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror.

I had bags under my eyes and I looked kind of pale today. Am I getting sick? Maybe the stomach flu or something?

The door swung open and red haired girl walked in.

"Excuse me?" she said looking at me.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" I said as I wiped my hands on my jeans.

"Um, this is kind of embarrassing, but do you have a tampon that I could have? I just started my period." She said as she looked at the ground.

"Oh yea. Don't worry about it! I'll be back" I said as I went back to the front of the store. I reached in my purse and grabbed out a tampon. I came back in the bathroom and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said happily.

"No problem" I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

Wow, I haven't had my period in a while now. I pulled out my phone and checked the calendar.

Don't judge me. I have one of those period calenders. I looked at the date and saw that I was a week late.

"What the hell?" I said as I stared at my phone.

"Something must be up with my phone. I swear it hasn't been that long since I had my period" I whispered as I sat down at the front register.

A boy walked in and smiled at me.

"Hello, welcome to billabong!" I said cheerily.

"Thank you. Um have you seen a girl come in here? Red head?" he asked as he approached the register.

"Yes actually. She's in the bathroom" I said casually.

"JASON!" the red head screamed as she ran out.

"Juliet?" he said as he raised an eye brow.

"I started my period!" she cheered happily.

"Thank Zeus!" he said as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Uh. Am I missing something?" I asked clearly confused.

"Oh, we had a false alarm" she said as he set her down.

"False alarm?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"She was late on her period. So I thought she was pregnant" Jason spoke.

"But I'm not! So everything's great!"

"I'm glad" I whispered as I looked back to my phone.

Late. I'm late. This can't be. No, no.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna go on my lunch break so I'm gonna have to shut down the shop for a little" I said as I pushed the couple out.

"Oh yea, don't worry about it!" they said as they walked hand in hand to other stores.

I immediately ran out and ran to the nearest store with a pharmacy.

I got in the store and quickly went to the back looking for something in particular.

A pregnancy test. I bought three and ran back to the store.

I went into the bathroom and took the test. I had to wait 2 minutes so I decided to call Thalia.

"Thalia?" I asked as she answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I'm late"

"Late? What do you mean?"

"My period. I'm late" I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Annabeth. You don't think?"

"I don't know"

"But it was only one time!"

"It only takes one time" I said quietly.

"Annabeth? Are you even sure?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just took the test and now I'm waiting" I said as I paced back and forth.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know… Thalia?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm scared" I admitted.

"Sweetie you don't even know if you are" she said quietly.

"I know. But I'll find out right now." I said as I walked back to the counter.

I closed my eyes and reached for the tests.

"Here it goes" I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun DUN! Epic cliffhanger! Anyway i hope you guys like it! I know there wasn't much PERCABETH in this one. But don't worry. There will be some in the future! PLEASE for the sake of Hera _REVIEW!_ I love reviews! They keep me inspired so please review! Thanks!**

***:)**


	5. Surprise

PERCY POV:

"Yea, it was an awesome wave. I was glad that one finally came, to tell you the truth I was getting kind of worried that one wouldn't come. But I saw a set role in so I just got into position and boom, I took a chance" I said happily to the reporter.

"Always an inspiration Jackson. Thanks for taking time to talk to us" the reporter replied.

"No problem" I said as I picked up my board heading back to the tents.

It was just another sunny day in Hawaii. I had another competition today, which I won. So it was pretty good. It was against Luke again. SO it was awesome to beat him. Ever since I got this necklace, I feel as if I have had good luck in everything.

I picked up the charm and looked at it. An owl, the owl that once belonged to my wise girl. God she's been on my mind ever since the day she left. I just can't wait to see her again.

"Excuse me?" a voice said as I stared at the owl.

"Uh yes?" I said without lifting my head up.

"Can I have your autograph seaweed brain?" the voice giggled.

Seaweed Brain? Only one person called me that.

I quickly lifted my head and my mouth dropped open.

"Annabeth?" I said as I stared into those stormy grey eyes of hers. My heart began to pound so loud and hard that I'm pretty sure the whole island could hear it.

"Percy" she said with a small smile.

I quickly brought her into my arms, and I never wanted to let go. I laid my head upon her soft golden hair as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She smelt wonderful, like gardenias. My beautiful tiare.

"Percy?" she whispered pushing me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I grabbed both of her hands in mine.

"I...I'm..." she stuttered.

"What?" I asked caressing her face with one of my hands.

My beautiful angel, she was back. She was here with me right now, mu life is complete.

"I... I missed you" she croaked.

"Oh Annabeth. You don't even know how much I've missed you!" I said as I brought her into another tight embrace.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned as I walked her down to the beach to sit in the sand.

"I... Well I came here on business actually" she said.

"Oh really? What billabong sent you here?" I joked.

"No... Not that" she giggled.

I missed her cute little giggle.

"I... Well it's sort of a personal thing" she said as her tone went serious and she bent her head down.

I grabbed her hand and she sort of went stiff.

"Annabeth? What's this about?" I asked as I pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She turned to me with tears streaming down her face.

It broke my heart seeing her cry. If felt as if we were back at that house, the day when she ran away.

"Annabeth, please don't cry" I begged as I wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." she bawled.

"It's just... I've had a lot going on in my life" she sobbed.

"Annabeth, I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle" I reassured her.

"Yea… it's just I know it's gonna be hard" she said as she squeezed my hand and wiped her tears away.

"I know you can handle it. You're a smart and beautiful girl, you can do anything." I said as I stood up. I gave her my hand to help her up.

She got up and dusted off her dress and looked at me with her gorgeous eyes.

ANNABETH POV:

I'm here, with him. I guess I should just go out and tell him, but what will happen if he doesn't take it well. Just tell him Annabeth, he'll understand. Yea, just tell him.

"Perc-"

"Annabeth" he said in unison.

I laughed and he did too.

"You first" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Listen, I have never forgotten about that day. And I'm sorry that I messed up. And I really wanna make it up to you" he said grabbing my hands.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a restaurant this afternoon" he continued looking into my eyes.

"But if you don't want to then you don't have too. I mean you have a choice" he babbled looking down at the sand.

"I'd love to" I said with a reassuring smile.

"You do?" he said as he quickly met my gaze.

"Yes, I'd love to" I said as I grabbed his hands again.

"Awesome, awesome. I have to go home and shower and stuff, so how about we meet back here at noon and we'll go." He said with a smile.

I looked him up and down.

He had on a pair of green and white surf shorts that rested low on his hips. He didn't have a shirt on, so all I saw was a nicely toned 6 pack. He even had those Vs that surfer boys had. God, just looking at it made my heart skip several beats. I quickly looked up at him not realizing I was fully checking him out.

My eyes quickly shot to his neck. More specifically his necklace. It was the same one from that interview I saw last week. My necklace.

"My necklace" I whispered as I reached out and touched it.

"Oh, yea. Sorry about that, it's just you left it when you ran out" he stated.

Oh yea, when I ran out and bawled my eyes out. Yup that memory was clearly vivid in my mind.

"Oh yea" I said looking down at the sand.

"Here, it is yours" he said as he took the necklace off and handed it to me.

"No" I said as I pushed his hands back to him. I knew he really liked it, and he said it brought him luck. Plus it just reminded me of that night. "Keep it" I continued.

"Uh, okay" he said happily putting it back on. "You know, it has brought me a lot of luck" he smiled.

"So I've heard. Anyway, I'll see you at noon" I said as I turned around to walk back to my hotel.

I felt a hand shoot out and grab my wrist. I spun around and looked at him.

"Annabeth" he whispered closing the distance between us.

"I'm glad you're here" he said as he kissed my cheek lightly.

"I'll see you later" he said with a smile. He grabbed his board and walked away.

I stood there touching my cheek; I could still feel the heat of where he kissed me. Maybe, just maybe things could work out I thought as I walked back to the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this one was kind of boring, but i promise it will pick up. For better or for worse... [muahaha]... Anyway I hope you guys liked it and thank you for reading! Until next time!**

***:)**


	6. For Better Or For Worse

**A/N: So yea! i updated quickly. I couldn't wait. I swear this story is taking over my life! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

"Thalia this could work, like I really think we can make it happen" I spoke into my phone.

I was about 5 minutes early to the spot where he told me to meet him. I was pacing back on forth as I talked to my best friend on the phone.

"I really hope so" she said

"Yea, me too."

"So how are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know yet"

"Are you just gonna be straight forward? Like "hi Percy, you remember that night that we had sex, yea me too, and guess what I'm pregnant"

"No!" just hearing those words made be shiver.

"Annabeth? You aren't afraid are you?" Thalia asked concerned.

"No, no... It's just..."

"Annabeth, I know you. You don't have to be strong all the time"

"I know… Gosh Thals"

"It's okay sweetie"

"I'm scared beyond belief; I mean what if he doesn't want anything to do with me and our baby? What if he just dismisses me" I said as my voice went up a few octaves.

"What if doesn't? What if he actually wants to be a part of the Percy and Annabeth gang? Sweetie, you won't know until you ask."

"Yea, I guess you're right"

"Of course I'm right. I am the smartest person in the world" she chuckled on the other line.

"Plus" she added, "If he doesn't step up and own up to his mistakes you won't be alone" she said happily.

I couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Thalia, you've always been there for me" I said happily.

"For better or for worse chica" she giggled.

"Ahem" someone said, I spun around and was met by a handsome man.

He had on a pair of black jeans with a white tank top that exposed his abs from the sides. He also had on a black hat that he turned backwards and a g-shock white watch.

"Uh, I'll call you later" I whispered as I hung up my phone.

I looked back at him and smiled.

"Hi Percy"

"Annabeth" he said as he reached out for my hand and kissed it.

"You look ravishing as always" he said with his lop-sided grin.

"Thank you" I spoke. He was probably just saying that because let's be honest I didn't look that great.

I had on a short black skirt that stopped about mid-thigh, I paired it with a short kind of half shirt that was white and pink with floral prints, it exposed some of my belly button, so you could clearly see my piercing. I wore black gladiator shoes and threw on some black bangles and stud earring. My blonde hair was tossed up in one of my signature messy yet elegant buns and I changed my nose piercing to a stud too.

"Shall we?" he said as he offered his arm.

I just giggled and took it. God, being around him I felt like I acted like a teenage girl. It gross, but I guess he brings out the youth in me. Hmm, youth...

"Percy?" I asked as we finally reached the restaurant.

"Yes?" he asked as he opened the door for me.

"Um... how old are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know"

"Oh, I'm 17"

"17!" I screamed

He looked at me and burst into laughter.

"Oh… gods… Annabeth… you should have seen your FACE" he chuckled.

"You're kidding right!?" I said annoyed.

"Yes of course! I'm 23" he laughed.

I let out a breath, "You suck!" I said as I walked up to the greeter.

"Hello, table for one" I said with a smile.

"Aww, come on Annabeth!" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I stiffened at this but relaxed. His warmth around me felt right, like I was made to be in his arms. I missed him holding me like this.

"Table for 2" he said with a smile. The girl just blushed and told us to follow her.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed him back following the girl.

She led us to a table in the back that overlooked the ocean. It was really beautiful.

Before I could sit Percy grabbed my chair and pulled it out for me.

"Really?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"Come on wise girl, humor me" he laughed.

"Fine… seaweed brain" I said as I shook my head and sat down.

He sat across from me and began to look at the menu.

In no time I knew exactly what I wanted, I wanted the lobster with a side of pickles. Mhhh, yea and an orange crush soda. I know it sounds gross, but who cares I'm pregnant.

I ordered and the waitress looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Its nothi-" I said with an innocent look.

"Anyway" Percy said cutting me off, "I'll have the salmon and a Heineken" he continued.

"Okay" the waitress said as she winked at him and giggled. He flashed her a smile.

She left and he looked back at him. I was shooting daggers at him.

"What?"

"Nothing" I spoke harshly.

"Aww is somebody jealous?" he said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"No!" I yelled as I felt my face heat up from anger and embarrassment.

"Come on Annabeth, it's only natural. I mean look at me, I am a pretty big hottie" he spoke confidently.

"Yea your ego is just as big" I said as I turned to look out the window.

"Annabeth?"

I didn't answer and just kept staring out of the window.

He called my name a few times but I still ignored him.

He realized he had to do something so he got on one knee and reached for my hand.

"Annabeth Chase" he started to say when I finally looked at him and cut him off.

"Percy! STAND UP!" I yelled

"Not until you promise to stop giving me the silent treatment" he said with a smile.

People began to look and point at us. Oh gods, déjà vu.

"Fine fine fine" I practically screamed.

"Good" he said with a smile. He sat back in his seat and looked at me smiling.

I just glared at him.

"Why do you always do that?" I scolded.

"Because I know that's the only way to get you to do something" he spoke proudly.

"You sir are a horrible person" I hissed.

"Ouch" he joked clutching his heart.

"You're stupid"

"And you're beautiful" he shot back.

I just blushed and looked away. Luckily the food came.

I immediately dove in and ate my embarrassment away.

Half way through the meal I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to ask him or tell him.

"Percy?" I said as I wiped my mouth.

"Yea?" he said looking up to meet my gaze.

God, those sea green eyes would be the death of me.

"Um, well how do I put this" I thought as I raked my brain for ideas.

I immediately had an idea.

"What are your plans for the future?" I asked.

He shrugged and responded "I don't know, I think I'm gonna be surfing until the day I die. But honestly I really just live for the moment".

Okay, so he lives for the moment, maybe I should too.

"Well what do you think about having kids in the future?" I whispered.

"Children?" he laughed.

"Why this all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just curious" I confessed.

"Well, for me. I was raised an only child, so I don't know much about children. Ever since I was little I was treated as an adult, so I don't really know."

"Oh" I said as I looked back at my lobster.

"But, honestly" he spoke. I raised my head looking up to him with hopeful eyes.

"I really don't want children and I'm not even close to being ready. Maybe when I'm like 30 or something" he said.

His words hurt, like it was venom, my heart immediately sank. He wasn't ready. I couldn't tell him now; he would never want to be in my baby's life.

So many emotions began to flow through out my body. Pain, regret, sadness, and anger. I couldn't hold back anymore. I knew now, for sure he would never want to be with me anymore, so who am I kidding trying to play it off.

Tears began to flood from my eyes.

"I… I have to go" I said as I shot up and ran out.

PERCY POV:

What the hell? Did I say something wrong?

I quickly pulled out some cash and left it on the table running out the door.

"Annabeth?" I yelled.

"Annabeth?" I yelled again searching for her frantically.

My eyes lay upon her; she was on the beach sitting hunched over. I quickly ran over to her.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Annabeth? What's wrong? I'm sorry for whatever I did" I spoke as I tightened my grip on her.

"Please don't run away"

"It's nothing" she sobbed as she pushed me away and stood up. She looked out to the horizon.

"Annabeth? What's wrong? Please tell me?" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"That's just it… I can't" she said facing me, I saw her mascara running down her face.

"Annabeth?" I said as I cupped her chin. I pulled one of her hands and put it on my chest.

"You can trust me" I said warmly looking into her eyes.

She just turned her head and looked away.

"No, no can't, but you know what. It's okay, I can deal" she said as she turned her back to me.

"Annabeth! Please don't go" I said as I grabbed her wrist.

She just turned to me. Her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt.

"Trust me" she spoke with a small smile. "It's for the best" she said as she turned around and started to walk away.

I quickly jumped in front of her stopping her in her tracks.

"Please, don't go. I just got you back" I said as I felt a tear slide down my face.

She put her hands to my face and wiped my tear away.

"Percy, I've always liked you. I may have even started to develop more feelings. But now I know you aren't ready. So please, don't make this harder than it already is. I have a burden that I don't want you to have. So trust me, it's for the best" she said as she kissed my cheek.

She pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. She still had tears streaming down her face.

"I'll never forget about you" she said as she let go of my face and walked away.

"Annabeth?" I yelled but she kept on walking.

I broke down. I fell to my knees and began cry into my hands. The girl that I loved just left me again.

"Why? Why me?" I yelled into the sky.

ANNABETH POV:

I heard him scream. I really wanted to go back, but I knew I couldn't. It would just make it harder. He said exactly what I needed to hear, he wasn't ready and didn't want children.

From here on, I will raise this baby on my own, I won't tell him. I will do it by myself, who was I kidding. I hoped that he would want kids but it was just a fantasy. A fantasy to even think that I could play happy family with him.

God, reality is a real bitch.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this sadness, i am sorry for the heartbreak, but what can i say? Percy isn't ready.. Poor Annabeth! Anyway PLEASE _REVIEW!_**


	7. Luke

**A/N: So i cranked this one out quicker than i expected, so enjoy and i want to say thank you to those who reviewed, i really appreciated it. **

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

I was right around the corner of my hotel and I was crying on the phone with Thalia.

"Thals, it hurts, it really hurts" I whimpered into the phone.

"Annabeth, I know life sucks right now, but I promise it will get better" she soothed.

"How? How do you know?" I yelled as I walked closer to the hotel.

"Annabeth, you know why" she spoke.

"How? How can you be so optimistic all the time?" I sobbed.

"Because that's what you have to do. We've had our fair share of shitty days our whole lives but we never dwelled on it. Annabeth, what happened is now in the past, it can't be change, and it can't be altered. You just have to except it, learn from it and move on. I know it seems hard now but you have to have faith in fate. Everything happens for a reason" she said.

"Gods Thalia, you're so wise" I giggled as I wiped my face hoping I didn't look like a raccoon with the smudged mascara.

"I know right! I mean look what a few years of college can do to you" she giggled.

"Yea it's truly amazing, but you're right. Everything does happen for a reason" I spoke as I smiled.

We spoke for a while until I stumbled into something and fell flap on my butt.

"I'm so sorry" a voice spoke, a hand shot to me and I took it and quickly dusted my skirt.

"Annabeth? What happened?" Thalia asked alarmed.

"Nothing, I just bumped into someone" I said as I looked to see who it was.

"Annabeth?" a boy with blonde hair spoke.

My eyes widened. "LUKE?" I said

"LUKE? Luke is with you?!" Thalia screamed into my ear.

"Annabeth, it's so good to see you!" he spoke as he brought me in for a hug.

"Oh my gods, it's been forever" I said as I wrapped an arm around him, still holding the phone to my ear.

"You tell that son of a bitch that I said go to hell!" Thalia screamed.

He pulled back and smiled.

I'm pretty sure he heard what she said.

"Um, Thalia says hi" I giggled.

"Oh hi Thalia, I assume you're still as beautiful as ever" he said into the phone.

"You son of a bitch. If I ever catch you I will murder you!" she cursed.

"Thalia, I'll call you back" I giggled as I hung up the phone.

"Luke it's so good to see you again!" I said as I smiled looking at him.

He had on a pair of black surf shorts and a white tank top with some local slippers.

"It's good to see you too" he replied.

I just stood there smiling, totally forgetting I looked like a raccoon.

"Annabeth? What happened?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh" I said looking at my feet.

"Annabeth, you can tell me. We've been friends forever" he whispered lifting my face up.

It was true, we have been friends forever and he was a brother to me, since I never had a brother. I swear we were born together. He was my next door neighbor for the longest time but when I was around 16, his family moved to Hawaii. I missed him ever since, and I never got to see him. Except for that one time I heard his name, when Percy was being interviewed.

Percy. Just thinking about him made my eyes weld up with tears.

I started crying so Luke pulled me in and hugged me.

"Anna? What happened?" he said as he patted my back.

"Well… I'm pregnant" I whispered.

"What? You are!?" he said as he pulled back holding me back at arm's length.

"That's so great! You always wanted kids" he said happily.

He was right. I did always want kids, ever since I was little I dreamed about having my own little baby.

"Yea I know" I said with a sigh.

"Well then what's wrong? Where's your baby daddy?" he asked

"That's just it. The baby daddy" I said as the tears returned.

"Anna? What's up?" he said as he wiped my tears away.

"I haven't told him" I whispered hanging my head.

"And why is that?"

"Because I know he doesn't want kids"

"How do you know that? Did you ask him?"

"Yea I did. And he said he didn't want kids and he wasn't ready"

"Ohhh"

"Yea" I sighed.

"Well did you tell him you were pregnant?"

"No…"

"Why not? He would probably understand if he knew it was his baby."

"I don't think so" I said as I looked away from his watchful gaze.

"But you don't know for sure." He said trying to convince me,

"Luke, trust me. It's for the best that he doesn't know" I said as I looked up to the sky.

"Oh, Anna… What happened to the good old days, when all we had to worry about was whether we could sneak in some candy before we went to sleep" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know right. God those were the best days." I reminisced.

"You got that right chica, man being an adult sucks" he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Right!" I said leaning in to him.

"Anna I really missed you" he said as he squeezed my shoulder.

"I know, I've missed you too. It sucked not having my "brother" with me" I said with a smile.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I wish I was there for you. I mean I could have prevented my "sister" from getting knocked up" he laughed.

"Shut up" I said as I playfully punched him.

"You know what this means right?" he said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You have to let me throw you a baby shower!" he practically screamed.

I laughed. "What do you know about a baby shower?"

"Nothing, but I have about 5 to 6 months to figure it out" he said happily.

"I don't know" I said as I folded my hands across my chest.

"Oh please Anna! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" he begged getting on his knees.

I just looked at him with amusement. "Okay fine" I giggled giving in.

"Yeah!" he yelled throwing a fist in the air.

"God, you're such an air head" I said as I ruffled his hair.

"Yes but I am your air head" he said cheekily.

"Here is my number. Try to actually keep in touch okay?" I said as I hugged him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I pulled away.

"Home" I said walking back to the hotel. "I have a flight soon" I said drawing nearer to the hotel door.

"Oh okay. Well I'll see you in a few months!" he said waving to me.

"Okay! I can't wait!" I said as I entered the hotel.

LUKE POV:

I waved as she entered the hotel.

It was really good seeing her. I missed her so much, she was like a sister to me and I wanted to be there for her whenever she needed me. It killed me to see that she was having a hard time in life. I can't believe she got pregnant, I mean she always wanted to have a baby, but she was smart so she would have thought this whole thing through. It's strange, but oh well. I'm glad she's slowly getting over what happened. I can't wait to surprise her with the best baby shower ever! Wait, I didn't even ask her who the baby daddy was. Dang it. Oh well.

I walked down to the beach and grabbed one of my boards when I heard someone sniffling.

I looked out on the beach and saw some hunched over.

I walked over and saw it was Percy Jackson. Sure he was my rival in surfing, but we were pretty good mates out of the water.

I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Are you okay man?" I asked as I looked at him.

"No man" he sniffled.

"What happened? I never saw you… cry"

"I know, it's embarrassing but it couldn't be helped"

"What happened Jackson?"

"My girl, she left me"

"Oh man, that's heavy. I know how that feels" I said as I patted his back.

"It sucks man" he said as he sat down lifting his head up. He eyes were all swollen, red and puffy.

He must have been here for a while.

"I know. But there's only one remedy for a broken heart" I said with a smile.

"And what's that?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

" A couple of boards and some choice waves" I said as I got up and grabbed my board.

"Ya coming Jackson?" I asked as I walked towards the water.

"Right behind you" he said grabbing his board.

It seemed to be working because he actually started to smile and smack talk like he always did.

We paddled out and shredded like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! So im taking a small break on this story to write a few more chapters on my other story, so i may or may not update this as often as i have. Sorry, but i feel like the other story isn't getting any of my attention! Anyway, PLEASE _REVIEW_ and let me know what you like and don't like or stuff you want to see in this story! Thanks a bunch!**

***:)**


	8. Baby Shower

_*4 months later*_

ANNABETH POV:

"Gods Thalia! I can't even see my feet" I yelled as I tried to find a pair of shoes to go with my white dress. I had a 5 month pregnant belly so it was pretty hard to do certain things like putting on shoes and painting toe nails. But oh well.. Thats what Thalias for.

"Hold on mama, I got you" she said as she pushed me back on to the bed so she could put the shoes on my feet.

"Can I go downstairs now? I have been locked up here for like hours!" I yelled as I waddled to the door.

"Wait, wait. Let me ask Luke" Thalia said as she quickly went to the door opening it and yelling to Luke if I could come down yet.

"Yah!" he yelled back.

"Okay mama, let's go" she said as she hooked her arm with me helping me walk down the stairs.

We arrived back in Hawaii about a week ago. We were staying at Luke's house which was absolutely gorgeous. It was a two story beach house, it was beautiful, like the houses you see in the magazines. French doors, high white ceilings, paintings of the ocean, wooden floors, stainless steel appliances, marble counter tops. You name it, he had everything anyone wanted in a beach house.

Thalia and I stayed upstairs, he had 4 guest bedrooms upstairs so we had our pick. My room overlooked the ocean and even had a balcony. It was amazing. The upstairs even had its own kitchen and entertaining area.

I had to stay up here ever since yesterday, which I didn't mind, but I did want to see the things that were going on for the shower. But Luke and Thalia insisted for me to be surprised. All I knew was the theme, surfer boy.

I found out last month that my baby was going to be a baby boy. I was really excited because I always wanted my first to be a boy. So if I had little girls afterwards, their older brother could take care of them. Gosh, it's gonna be so perfect.

"We finally made our way down the stairs and I was blown away.

Everything was so intricately placed and designed. There was a streamer that read it's a boy, and blue balloons everywhere. To my right on the table there was a diaper cake that was decorated with shells and baby stuff. At the top was a little baby boy holding a surf board. There were so many beautiful decorations, I can tell there was a lot of effort put into this.

"Surprise!" People yelled. There were actually a lot of people here that I never recognized, it was probably Luke's friends or something, but I didn't care. I was just happy that there were people here that took time to celebrate this day.

"Oh my Gods!" I yelled happily as tears began to stream down my face.

"Anna!" Luke said coming over to me with a smile.

"Oh Luke! Thalia! I love it!" I said as I hugged them both.

"Thanks great mama!" Thalia said as she pulled back.

"Okay, let's get this shindig started" Luke said as he started up the stereo.

The music played and people began to dance, mingle and get plates to eat.

Thalia placed a crown on my head that read "Baby Mama" and Luke placed a sash that read the same thing.

"Thanks you guys" I giggled as I headed to the kitchen to grab some food. I was starving and this baby was making it things worse.

"I'm gonna go get some food" I told them as I walked to the kitchen.

"Okay!" they both said as the started to mingle with others.

I got a plate and went over to one of the chairs in the living room that overlooked the ocean.

It was crowded in here but I quickly found a spot and sat down.

As I was eating I struck up various conversations with people here. They were really nice.

As I was talking I heard Luke talking behind me.

"Jackson! My man glad you could come" Luke yelled over the music.

"I would never miss one of your events" the boy said.

"Ashley, nice to see you" Luke said.

"Likewise" Ashley spoke.

Ashley? Jackson? Wait a second.

I looked behind me and my heart dropped.

There they were standing by the door, completely unaware of me just staring at them.

"Percy" I whispered as tears began to slide down my face.

"Where's Anna?" I heard Luke ask Thalia.

"Oh, she's in the living room" Thalia spoke.

Shit, shit, shit. Oh god, I can't let him see me. I thought I'd never see him again. I have to do something before they come to me.

I heard footsteps and Luke's voice calling out Anna.

"I'll be right back" I told Luke as I kept my head down running to the bathroom.

PERCY POV:

That was weird. That girl looked strangely familiar. Oh well.

"Sorry man, I guess I'll introduce you guys later" Luke said taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Its fine" I said looking at the girl running away. She had beautiful blonde hair, just like a girl I used to know.

"Anyway, I gotta take a leak" I said to Luke. "Where's your bathroom?"

"On your right, down the hall, first door on your left" he said as Ashley sat next to him.

"Thanks man" I said making my way to the bathroom.

"No problem" he said as he started to flirt with Ashely.

Luke liked her, and she liked him, but there were too naïve to notice. Ashley finally got over me and now she's actually a pretty cool chick. She even apologized for the things she did when I was with Annabeth.

I really do miss that girl. She was the one for me, I still don't know why she left me that day.

I finally reached the bathroom door. I was about to knock on it when I heard someone crying inside.

I listened in and could make out it was a girl.

I knocked. "Excuse me? Are you okay?" I asked through the door.

"Uh, yea. I'm one minute" the girl spoke.

Hmm, that girl sounded familiar too familiar.

Annabeth? It had to be her. No, why would she be here? At Luke's baby shower thing. But then again, I did see that one chick Thalia earlier. Maybe it is her. I guess I should just try my luck, I thought as I held the owl charm in my hand.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" I asked leaning on the door.

"Shit.." I heard from the other side.

It was her.

"Annabeth! Open the door! Please!" I yelled banging on it with my fists.

"No!" She yelled.

I couldn't hold back my feelings. The only thing that stood in the way of seeing my love again was a door. I would break it down if I have too.

"Annabeth! Open the door or I will break it" I yelled.

I heard her crying seize.

"Fine" I heard her whisper. She unlocked it.

I immediately opened it.

She was sitting on the counter of the sink facing the wall.

"Annabeth" I said slowly walking over to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

She yanked her shoulder away from me and still looked at the wall.

"Annabeth, I missed you" I said as I took a seat next to her hanging my head down.

"Percy" she whispered as she looked at me, her body still facing the wall.

"Listen, Annabeth. I am so sorry, for whatever I did the last time I saw you" I said as I got to my feet.

"It's okay. I moved on. You didn't know" she whispered.

"Annabeth" I whispered as I again put my hand on her shoulder.

She didn't jerk away this time.

"Let's just move on with it" she whispered still not turning around.

"If that's what you want" I replied.

I really did want to talk about it, I just didn't want her to push me away. Maybe we could start over. Forget what happened. Maybe.

We stayed in the same position in silence for a while until I finally spoke up.

"So… What are you doing at Luke's baby shower for his friend?" I asked hoping she would give me a chance and turn around.

ANNABETH POV:

There was nothing I could do now. He was already here, he was too close. I couldn't hide my belly from him. So I guess I just have to confess. It's my only choice.

I turned around and got off the sink facing him.

He looked at me and smiled, then he looked at my belly.

His mouth dropped open and he looked back at me clearly confused.

"It's actually my baby shower" I said as I looked into his sea green eyes.

"I'm pregnant"

"You're pregnant!" he said stumbling backwards leaning against the wall.

"Yea" I whispered sitting on the counter again.

He is probably so confused, maybe even hurt.

"Annabeth?" he said as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered softly as he slid down the wall resting his head against his knees.

"Well I didn't think it was important" I lied holding back my tears.

"Of course it is!" he yelled.

"I loved you, I even loved when I first laid my eyes upon you at the billabong store. And now you're her. Standing before me, Pregnant of all things" he whispered.

His words stung me, and tears escaped my eyes.

He looked at me and it seemed as if he was waiting to ask me something.

I knew what was coming.

"Annabeth? Who… who's the father?" he said stumbling over his words.

God, Athena help me. Give me the strength and courage I need to tell him, I pleaded in my head.

"Percy..."

I whispered as I sunk to the ground.

"Its… it's…."

* * *

**A/N: [cue dramatic music]... Dun dun DUUN! Oh man, this was a heavy chapter. I really have nothing to say lol. Thanks for reading! R&R!**

***:)**


	9. Lies

**A/N: Get ready for the feels!**

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

"Its… it's…." I stuttered.

Do I tell him? Do I not tell him? Yes? No? Right? Wrong? Left? Right? My brain was racing at 100 miles per hour. How the hell am I supposed to answer him? Oh um it's you. Yea that should go well. NOT! He doesn't want children but I do want him in my life. How about I don't tell him. Yea make up a name, say that he was an ex-boyfriend who left me, when he found out. Yea, that should work. Maybe, we could become friends after this. Who am I kidding, he wouldn't want to be friends with a knocked up chick, who is now a single parent. Gods, why is life so hard.

"Annabeth?" he asked standing up and walking over to me.

"Oh" I said as I realized I was just spacing out.

"Who's the father?" he repeated as his voice cracked.

"The father?" I asked, trying to think of a good name. I rested my hand on my bump.

"Yea" he said as he stood in front of me.

Okay, I need a good name. How about Kevin? No, that was my hamster's name, that'd be weird. Ooo! How about Malcom, Eww no, he was that weirdo who stalked me in high school. Man, I need a name! I screamed in my head. But my mouth spoke before I could give it some thought.

"PJ!" I blurted out.

"PJ?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Nice one Annabeth, PJ! Out of all the dam alphabets I had to go with PJ! I am such a seaweed brain.

"Yes! PJ... O... Olsen" I stuttered looking away from him. Lies! Lies! I shouted in my head. Why can't I just tell him!

"Oh" he said hanging his head down.

I hated seeing him so down, why couldn't I just confess.

After a couple minutes in silence he finally looked at me. His green eyes seemed to be less bright than it was before. He looked so hurt. Like he was in so much pain. He smiled a sad smile at me and spoke.

"So, I guess you're happy now?"

"Yes, actually" I said. Lies! Lies! I'm not happy unless I'm with you! My brain screamed.

"That's great Annabeth" he said as he tried to perk up. But it wasn't working, I could see through his smile.

But I know telling him the truth, it wouldn't turn out good. I have to put my feelings aside and let him live his life. He doesn't need to be supporting me and a baby. I can handle it, all by myself I thought. I felt like I was just trying to convince myself of those thoughts.

"Yea" I whispered.

"So, where is he?" he asked tilting his head looking into my eyes.

"Who?"

"PJ?"

"Oh, PJ…" I said looking to the floor.

"What's the matter?" he asked lifting my chin up to face him.

Even this small jester made me shiver. He was here in front of me. I missed his touch. The way he spoke. Everything. Why is life so complicated?

"Nothing… He… He's not here" I said as I turned away from him. I couldn't lie to him. Not straight to his face.

"He's not? Why?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Uh… Well… He doesn't exactly know" I stuttered, I wasn't lying. I mean he really doesn't know.

"Really?" he asked grabbing one of my hands.

"Why is that?" he asked gently massaging circles in my hand.

"Well, the thing is" I started. I guess I can completely tell him the whole situation, but instead of him say PJ Olsen, just to see how he would react. Maybe the ex-boyfriend thing would be too far-fetched.

"I hinted it to him, but he told me that he wouldn't want kids" I finished and I laid my hand on my belly.

"Oh" he said looking down.

"Well, he doesn't know how much he's missing out. Anyone who would leave you is an idiot" he said with a reassuring smile.

"Yea, I guess" I said sadly. Why can't I just tell him!

"Annabeth?" he asked.

I looked up to him.

"I know that PJ guy isn't there for you, but I promise I will be. I don't mean as a boyfriend or anything, but maybe as a friend?" he asked.

His words struck me deep in my heart. Maybe we could be friends. He will never have to find out. And I still could have him in my life.

"I'd like that" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against him, being careful not to be too tight because of the baby.

Tears immediately began to flow out of my eyes. Here I was, hugging him. He was so close to me and our baby. And he didn't even know.

PERCY POV:

It broke my heart when I first saw her turn around. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. I was angry and hurt and sad when I looked at her. She clearly moved on from me, she even was pregnant with someone else's baby. Apparently a guy named PJ Olsen. Whoever that guy was he was an idiot. She is a beautiful, smart, caring and the love of my life. He didn't even know how wrong it was to be so ignorant. I always imagined a life with her and me. A life where we would be happy together. Maybe even with our own kids. But seeing her pregnant, I guess it changes everything.

I don't want to lose her again. I want her to be in my life. Even if it means not actually being with her. If being friends was the only way, then so be. I would put aside my feelings just to have her near me.

It just hurt so bad, not being with her. Not getting to tell her how much I love her every day. But I'm willing to pay the price to have her in my life.

I pulled back and gazed at her. Her eyes were closed but there were a few tears running down her face.

I put my hand to her face and wiped them. She leaned into my hand and used her hands to hold them to her face.

Her eyes flickered open and she spoke.

"Thank you Percy"

"You're welcome. And I promise, from now on, I'll always be there for you" I reassured.

She let go off my hand and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go back out there" she said as she took my hand and led me out.

* * *

**A/N: oh gosh guys, i was an emotional wreck while i was writing this story! I just can't wait for them to be together! Why can't Annabeth just tell him, and Percy is such a nice guy! Gosh! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed this! Please R&R**

***:)**


	10. New Beginnings

THALIA POV:

Gods, I really hope Annabeth is okay. I mean I just saw Percy and that chick Ashley. Maybe now she'll tell him what is actually going on.

Speaking of Ashley, I hate her guts! She's just sitting on the couch talking with Luke. Probably flirting her way into his pants. God is he stupid or something, I mean just look at her. Tight short dress and heels. With loads of makeup on. I mean who wears that much shit on their face to a baby shower. God!

I guess I'm a little jealous. Ever since I saw him in person last week, the feelings that we used to share came flooding back. I can still remember that day he left. He didn't even say good bye to me in person. He just left me a god dam note in my locker that read: _I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving for Hawaii, so it'd be easier if we just broke things off. It's not you, it's me –Luke._

How the fuck was I supposed to feel about that! We were dating since middle school and he just decides to break up with me our junior year. We dated for 5 years. I couldn't believe that he left me. I remember that day, I cried my eyes out. I didn't go to school for a week because I was too heartbroken over him. I thought I could never find another, so I pushed guys away. Not letting a single one in. Not letting another rip my heart out like Luke did. I could never forgive him.

Sure, I played it off when we talked to each other over the past week. But I didn't want to add to the stressful environment for Annabeth. I mean she's already have Percy problems so just adding my Luke problems would only make it worse.

But I could not sit here, watching Luke and Ashley suck each other's faces off. It just really pisses me off. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something.

I stood up and quickly went over to Luke and Ashley.

"Ahem" I said as I tried to get their attention.

"Can't you see we are busy?" Ashley said annoyed.

"Luke, I need to talk to you, somewhere private" I said touching his shoulder.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Luke!" Ashley said as she set a hand on his leg.

God, right there I wanted to kick her ass!

"Sorry chica" he said with a smirk.

He got up and turned to me.

"So where too?" he asked with a smile. God, his smile killed me every time.

"Follow me" I said as I took his hand in mine and led him to the balcony outside.

LUKE POV:

I really messed up with Thalia. That note that I left her in high school was the hardest thing I had to do in my entire life. I mean we dated for 5 years; I couldn't have broken up with her that easily. I really truly loved her. But I had no choice. I was moving 5000 miles away from her. I couldn't let us be in a long distant relationship; it'd be too painful for us. We couldn't get to see each other in person; we couldn't even hug each other. I wanted to give her, her best chance. With me out of the picture she could find a new guy, maybe be happy, without me. Sure, I'd hate for anyone to lay a hand on her, but her happiness would make up for everything else. That's all I truly cared about.

We walked out to the balcony and she went to the railing leaning over the edge.

I quickly went a stood beside her. I think this is the only time we have ever been together, alone.

I could hear her sniffling so I turned her face to me.

She was crying, I hated to see her like this.

Thalia? What's wrong?" I asked wiping away her tears.

"How could you Luke! How could you just suck that girls face off. It's like you don't even remember!" she spat out.

"Thalia? What do you mean?" I asked

"You know what I mean Luke! You act as if nothing ever happened. That the note in high school didn't even happen. That those 5 years we spent together was nothing" she sobbed.

Everything she said was not true. I have never forgotten those 5 years. Those were the happiest years of my life.

"Thalia, that's not true" I shot back.

"I never forgot about those 5 years, I was the happiest during those years. How could you even say that!" I yelled.

She just looked at me with confusion in her eyes. They quickly turned to anger.

"Then why? Why where you sucking that girl's face off!" she yelled crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Who Ashley? Thalia, it meant nothing. If anything she was the one sucking my face off. I was just gonna give her what she wanted, a kiss, then tell her to leave" I answered.

"It sure didn't look like that" she retorted turning away from me.

I knew she was angry. She always would turn around from me and fold her arms, whenever we used to have a fight. There was only one way to get her to listen to me.

I sat on the ground and wrapped my body around her legs.

She looked down at me with shock.

"Luke! What are you doing?" she screamed.

"I need you to listen to me" I replied calmly.

I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna tell her how I really feel.

"Thalia, ever since I heard your voice on that phone I couldn't stop thinking about you. I know in high school, I left you with only a note. And I am truly sorry for that. But I wasn't man enough to talk to you in person; I left you because I wanted to give you your best chance. Having a long distant relationship would have been too hard and painful for the both of us" I said as I tightened my grip on her legs.

She stepped out of my grip and sat down in front of me. Her blue eyes looked at me with hurt.

THALIA POV:

He wanted to give me my best chance. It's sweet to think that he cared that much about me. But what he did was a mistake. My best chance was with him. We could have made the long distant stuff work, if we gave it a shot. Maybe, we could fix things. Maybe we could respark what we used to have.

I sat on the ground and looked Luke straight in the eyes. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands.

"Luke, how do you even know? We could have made things work, we could have done that long distant stuff, we had enough going for us that we could have made it work" I said looking into his eyes.

"Thalia, that's the thing. What if it didn't work, what if we realized it would be too hard and then we broke up long distant, it would have made things worse" he croaked.

"That would never happen, I always loved you Luke" I said as I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Thalia, I still love you" he whispered cupping my cheek.

He still loved me, this felt like a glorious moment.

I closed my eyes as I felt him lean towards me.

He kissed me, his lips pressed softly against mine. I felt a surge of electricity run from my lips all the way to my fingertips. His touch was something I longed for, something I missed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him putting me in his lap. Being this close to him was intoxicating, his scent his soft hair, it brought back moments that we used to have. It brought me to tears.

We pulled back catching our breaths.

"Thalia Grace? Could you ever forgive me and do me the honor of being your boyfriend once again?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes Luke, I would love it!" I yelled pulling him back in for a hug.

This moment felt right, like everything was going right for me. But all good things had to come to an end.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry it wasn't Percabeth, but i promise later today i will post another update about them. Also, im sorry if you don't like me pairing Thalia and Luke together, it just works out for me. **

***:)**


	11. PJ Olsen

**A/N: Here is some PERCABETH!**

* * *

THALIA POV:

"Ahem" someone said clearing their throat.

I quickly got up and Luke did also.

I looked up and saw it was Annabeth and Percy.

"Oops, sorry did we ruin something?" Annabeth asked with a smirk.

"YES!" Luke shouted

"No, it's okay" I laughed.

"So? What happened here?" Annabeth asked as she smiled brightly.

"I think you know chica" Luke laughed.

"Oh my gods! You guys are back! YAY!" she screamed engulfing us both into a group hug.

"Okay okay! That's a little too tight, be careful of the baby!" Annabeth gasped as we squeezed her tightly.

"Oh yea, sorry" we both said backing up.

"Sorry little man" Luke said rubbing Annabeth's belly.

Annabeth giggled.

"So, I guess the baby shower is over, I mean you guys have been out here for a while castellan" Percy said with a smile.

"Dang it!" Luke laughed.

"Oh well, let's go inside you guys" Annabeth said. "It's getting kind of cold for my baby" she said as she waddled away.

"Aww, look at her. She waddles like a penguin" Luke joked.

"Shut up Luke! I can't help it!" she yelled as she took a seat in the living room on one of the sofas.

Percy sat next to her and Luke and I sat together. He threw an arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Annabeth cooed as she put a hand on her belly.

"Shut up" I whispered as I felt a red streak run across my face.

Luke and Percy just laughed.

"So" Percy started, "Do you guys know PJ Olsen?" he asked.

"PJ Olsen? Who the hell is that?" Luke and I asked in unison.

Percy looked at us with confusion.

"PJ! You know the guy that got me pregnant!" Annabeth quickly yelled winking at me.

"Why are you winking?" Luke asked.

I quickly elbowed him in the stomach and spoke.

"Oh, yea PJ!" I said nodding.

I looked at Annabeth mouthing _seriously PJ!_

She shrugged and used her hand to point an imaginary gun to her head.

God, there was all the letters of the alphabet and she had to go with PJ.

"Tell me about this PJ" Luke glared. He was turning on his protective brother mode.

"Oh uh" Annabeth started.

ANNABETH POV:

Oh god, why did Percy have to bring that up! And why couldn't I have thought of a better name.

I looked at Thalia and she shrugged. HELP ME I mouthed.

"PJ!" she yelled. "Well, I know something's about him. Let's see, he has black hair, he's tan, pretty tall, and gre- no brown eyes. Yea, brown" she said as she completely staring at Percy.

Oh my god, she is totally gonna give this away.

"Hmm, I feel like he would look exactly how Percy looks" Luke stated.

I nearly choked on my own spit hearing that. I started to cough violently.

"Annabeth? Are you okay!" Percy asked rubbing my back.

"I… I'm… fine.." I coughed.

"Why don't you guys get her some water" Thalia said to Luke and Percy.

"Yea, okay" Luke and Percy said as they ran to the kitchen.

Thalia quickly sat next to me.

"Oh my gods, that was a close one" I whispered.

"Tell me about it!" Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"Annabeth. Really PJ! Out of all the letters, you went with PJ!" she yelled.

"Shhh, they might hear you! But I know! I am so stupid. I might as well have a tattoo that read Percy Jackson is the father!" I said letting out a breath and hanging my head down.

"Why didn't you just tell him!" she whispered.

"Thalia you know why!" I replied.

"Come on Annabeth, I think he has a right to know"

"I know I just don't want to ruin what we have"

"And what do you guys have?"

"Well, I kind of told him exactly what happened but instead of him I said PJ Olsen. And he was okay with it, he even said he would be there for me, that he would be a friend."

"Really!?"

"Yea, see maybe the lie was okay"

"Or maybe, there was your only chance to have actually told him the truth" she whispered.

The boys came back and handed me some water. I quickly drank it and thanked them.

"It's getting kind of late, Jackson you wanna crash in one of the rooms upstairs?" Luke asked Percy.

Oh god, now he's gonna sleep over! Oh man.

"There are three empty rooms upstairs" Luke continued.

"No there isn't there are only two!" Thalia yelled.

"No, there are three. You're not sleeping without me" Luke smirked.

"Oh" Thalia said blushing.

"Gross!" I said making a gagging noise.

"Shut up! You are just jealous!" Thalia said poking out her tongue and grabbing Luke's hand.

"Nope. I have my baby, I am definitely not jealous" I laughed.

But it'd be better with Percy my brain screamed.

"Okay well, I am gonna take my pregnant self-upstairs and go to bed" I said as I waddled to the staircase.

"Let me help you" Thalia said making her way to me.

"No, it's okay I got it" Percy said walking quickly to me.

"I have to go upstairs anyway" he said waving to Thalia and Luke.

"Uh, okay" Thalia said as she pulled Luke with her to his room.

"Shall we?" Percy said as he took a bow.

"We shall" I laughed.

I put on foot on the stairs and then another.

It felt like we were walking up 100 flights of stairs. I looked at the ground and spoke.

"Are we almost there!?" I asked panting, my feet were killing me.

"Um, no. We only took about 4 steps" he laughed.

"God dammit. You know what, I'm just gonna sleep right here" I joked as I leaned against the railing.

"My feet are killing me" I complained as I closed my eyes.

I suddenly felt no pressure on my feet. I opened my eyes and saw Percy smiling at me. He was holding me bridal style.

"Percy? What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"Helping my pregnant friend" he said with a smile. He walked me up the stairs and into my room where he set me down on my bed.

"Thanks" I said with a grateful smile. God he is such a good guy.

"No problem" he said as he turned around just about to head out the door.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yea?" he said quickly turning around meeting my gaze.

"Uh, this is kind of embarrassing, but could you take off my shoes for me. I mean, I would do it myself, but my bump kind of gets in the way" I said sheepishly rubbing my stomach.

"I got you" he laughed with a smile.

He quickly kneeled on the floor and began to undo my gladiator shoes, my feet where probably swollen. I've been on them all day and they hurt like a lot.

I felt release as the shoes came off.

"Whoa, Annabeth. Your feet are so swollen" he said as he grabbed my left foot examining it.

"Yea, I know. Pregnancy problems" I mumbled.

"Do you want me to massage them? Maybe the swelling could go down" he said as he laid my feet on the bed taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Actually that would be wonderful" I said smiling at him.

He began to massage it and it felt like heaven. He must have been a masseuse in one of his previous lives or something.

It felt AMAZING. I just sat there looking at him. His head hanging down, his hair covering his face from me. He was completely concentrating massaging my feet. God, why is he so perfect.

*_30 minutes later*_

The swelling in my feet had gone down and Percy was just finishing up.

I just smiled at him.

Suddenly I felt a movement in my stomach.

"What the heck?" I whispered staring at my stomach.

What was that?

I felt it again. Wait was that a kick? I thought as I stared at my belly wide eyed.

It happened again. Oh my god. Oh my god. He's moving!

"Oh my GOD!" I shouted with excitement.

Percy's head shot up.

"What! What happened?" he frantically asked looking at me.

"The baby!" I yelled.

"What's wrong!? Is there something wrong?" he asked as he crawled to sit next to my belly.

"No!" I giggled.

"Here feel" I said as I grabbed his hand placing it on my belly.

I waited a few seconds then I felt it again.

I looked at him and his mouth dropped open with surprise.

"Whoa! Did he just move?" He asked me.

"Yea!" I said with a smile.

He smiled and began to talk to my belly.

"Hi little man! I felt that! I'm your mommy's friend, Uncle Percy" he cooed rubbing my stomach.

His words hit me. I felt like I did back flips. It was really touching and sad. He said Uncle, instead of Dad, he didn't even know.

"I can't wait to meet you" he said as he laid a light kiss on my stomach.

I felt butterflies, this time it wasn't because of the baby.

He sat up and smiled at me.

"That's amazing Annabeth" he whispered grabbing one of my hands.

"I know" I whispered looking into his vibrant green eyes. They were filled with happiness.

"You're so lucky you get to experience something as beautiful as having a child" he whispered.

"Yes" I replied.

"Thanks for letting me be the first one to feel him" he said as he got off the bed and stood next to me.

"Good night Annabeth" he said letting go of my hand and kissing my forehead lightly.

I closed my eyes.

He pulled away and walked out.

"Good night, Percy" I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: So maybe there wasn't that much fluff, i am truly sorry! But please R&R, tell me what i should do? How should i make her see that she should just let him know!? Also i wanted to thank daughterofposeidon2001 for giving me the PJ reactions idea. I hope it met your standard! Anyway thanks for reading! PLEASE R&R**

***:)**


	12. Questions

_*Annabeth is now 6 months pregnant, about 5 weeks later*_

ANNABETH POV:

Life has been going good for me lately; my boss is letting me have a temporary transfer to the billabong store in Hawaii. I told him about my pregnancy and he didn't want me to go back and forth on an airplane, so now here I work at the billabong store in Ala Moana.

I kind of like this store better than my own, there are other workers here who are so sweet and caring, some of them even have their own kids so they have been telling me what to except, so it's really nice.

Currently my shift ends in about 5 minutes and ever since I got this job, Percy has offered to pick me up every day and go back to Luke's. You could say that Thalia, Percy and I sort of moved in Luke's and are now roommates. Percy says he really wants to help me throughout my pregnancy, which I think is really sweet, but in reality it kills me. The little things he says to my belly, like uncle instead of dad. It really makes me reconsider whether I should tell him the truth or not. Soon, I know I am gonna have to tell him.

_*Early that day*_

PERCY POV:

"Good morning guys" I said as I descended down the stairs.

"Morning" Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia spoke.

"There's some McDonalds on the counter Percy" Annabeth said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks" I replied as I grabbed a bag and unwrapped the breakfast burrito and bit into it. I pulled up a chair next to Annabeth at the breakfast table and ate my burrito and drank some orange juice.

"Okay guys. It's getting kind of late, so I have to head off to work" Annabeth said as she stood up.

She looked beautiful like always. She had on a flowy white long sleeve shirt and tights and a pair of white flats. She had her hair down which was freshly washed so it was nice and curly, just the way I liked it. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world to have the privilege of seeing her radiant beauty every day.

"I'll take you" Thalia offered before I could say anything.

"Thanks Thals" Annabeth said as she made her good bye rounds she did every day. She went over to Luke and kissed him on the forehead, then made her way to me doing the same. This was probably the main reason I got up so early, just for her to say good bye.

Thalia went over to Luke and pecked him on the lips and came over to me ruffling my hair.

"Bye guys" Thalia and Annabeth said as they walked out the door.

The door closed and Luke spoke up.

"Jackson? Is there something you wanna tell me?" Luke asked raising an eyebrow and sipping his coffee.

I immediately whipped my head back to him, he must have caught me staring at Annabeth and smiling like a mad man.

"Uh what?" I asked stuffing my burrito into my mouth.

"You like her don't you?" Luke asked with a smirk.

I nearly choked on my burrito, I grabbed my orange juice and tanked it down.

"Uh why do you ask?"

"Bro, I can totally see the way you look at her"

"Is it that obvious"

"Yes, my friend. It is the exact look I used to give Thalia before we were dating" he laughed.

"Why don't you tell her?" he asked.

"You know why, she is having someone else's baby, and she only wants to be friends" I sighed.

"What does that have to do with anything. That guy that got her pregnant isn't here. He isn't taking care of her, he isn't here week by week. He isn't going to her doctor appointments like you are man. You are doing more for her than that guy ever could." Luke spoke.

Maybe he had a point. I mean the only reason I'm crashing at Luke's place is to be near Annabeth, to help her through her rough times. I owe it to her, she is the love of my life and I want to be there for her.

"Maybe you're right" I whispered.

"Not maybe. I know I'm right. And trust me she talks about you" Luke stated.

"Wait? She does?"

"Yea man, you know how we have our morning surf sessions on the weekends?"

"Yea?"

"Well that's the times when Thalia and Annabeth talk about everything. I walked in one time and listened in to their conversations. One of those I heard Annabeth say how much of a father figure you were to the baby. How you being so helpful with her pregnancy she feels as if you are more than a friend"

"Really?"

"Yea man"

"I gotta be honest with you Luke"

"Shoot"

"I always thought I wasn't ready to be a parent. Like I didn't want children of my own, and now seeing her pregnant it really make me take a double take ya know? Like I can see our future together."

" Jackson, nobody is really ready to be a parent. I was told when I was little by my mom that mothers are finally ready when they first feel the baby inside of them. While fathers on the other hand are ready when they first see the baby."

"I don't know man, I don't know if I could handle a baby" I confessed.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?" Luke repeated.

"Annabeth?"

"Yea"

"I do, I really do. Ever since the first time I met her"

"Then there it is. If you really love her you wouldn't let her do this on her own. Being in love with someone is truly an amazing thing. You learn to put their needs before your own because you want their happiness more than yours"

His words really had me thinking. I did love her. She must have been as scared as I am. I mean she is the one with a baby, I am not. She must be so lonely and scared and here I am worrying if I could be with her. I should put my fears aside and help her.

"Speaking from experience?" I asked Luke.

"Yup, you could say me and Thalia had a thing way back in the day then I did something incredibly stupid" he confessed.

"Speaking of which when did you first meet Anna? I mean it mustn't have been before the baby shower because it looked like you guys already knew each other."

"Oh, yea. Well actually I met her about 6ish months before. Before she was pregnant"

"Interesting, interesting. So how'd you guys meet?"

"Well, I was in the states and it was the last night. So me and the guys were gonna have a few drinks and have dinner at a restaurant. They all had dates, but I didn't so I kind of went off looking for one."

"And, you found Annabeth I assume" he chuckled.

"Well yea. She was just different. The first couple of words she said to me were insults" I chuckled.

"Yea, that sounds like Anna for ya" he laughed.

"So, what happened? Why aren't you guys together?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Ever since that night" I whispered.

"What night?" Luke asked.

"Okay, so don't be mad at me okay? Because I know you're like a brother to her, but if I knew you were like her brother I wouldn't have done anything" I shouted.

"Relax Jackson, we are all adults here" he said folding his hands on the breakfast table.

"Well, after dinner she was really drunk, and I took her to my house. And one thing led to another and I slept with her" I winced as I told him.

"Wow, I can't believe she did that" he gasped.

"She's usually not that kind of person. But I haven't seen her in many years so maybe she changed" he stated.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

He was a brother to her, I thought he'd be pissed that I slept with his "sister".

"Nah, I mean you're one of the coolest guys I have ever met. If I ever wanted someone in her life id pick you man" Luke confessed.

That really was a nice gesture. I felt like we were having a bro moment.

"Thanks man that means a lot" I said getting up and shaking his hand.

"No problem" he said getting up and throwing his rubbish away.

"Wanna catch some waves?" I asked as I looked at the ocean.

The waves were pumping today and I really needed this sesh.

"Yea man. The sets are up today" he said as he grabbed his board.

"Let's go" I said as I grabbed mine and we both ran out for a sesh.

*_Many hours later_*

We finally came back to the house and I checked the clock. It was 3:20PM, Annabeth was supposed to get off at 3:45, so I had about 25 minutes until I had to pick her up.

"You know man, I had a thought while we were out there" Luke said as he tossed me a towel.

"And what would that be?" I asked drying myself off.

"You met her about 6 months before right?" he asked

"Yea?" I replied raising an eyebrow.

Where was he going with this? I wondered.

"And you slept with her right?" he asked.

"Yea? Why?"

"Think about it man" he said as he walked back into the house leaving me outside standing there like a fool.

What did he mean by that?

Let's see. I met her 6 months ago, and I slept with her. What does that even mean? Well she is 26 weeks pregnant, but does that have to do with anything?

Suddenly I realized what he was saying.

6 months ago I slept with Annabeth. She is now around 26 weeks pregnant which roughly is about 6 months.

"Holy shit!" I yelled stumbling back and leaning against the door.

6 months ago I slept with her, she is now 6 months pregnant.

This could only be what I think it is.

"Am I the father?" I whispered placed my hands on my head.

"No, that can't be right. I mean she would have told me right? And plus she said the guy that got her pregnant was a guy named PJ. Unless PJ is actually me." I whispered with wide eyes.

"No, but she said his name was PJ _Olsen_. It can't be me. Plus she even told me about how this guy feels. How he isn't ready to have kids. Which is strangely just like me? Holy SHIT! Maybe she was talking about me this whole time!" I yelled.

"Holy shit! Am I a father?!" I yelled as I looked into the French doors, looking at my reflection.

I jumped in my truck and drove off. I now only had about 10 minutes until I had to pick her up.

Maybe we could talk about this. I mean I couldn't be the father.

She would have told me right?

* * *

**A/N: [Cue dramatic music] Dun dun DUUN! Percy Jackson knows! Thank you AthenasPotterGirl for giving me this idea of having him realize! Oh man, what's gonna happen? Is Annabeth gonna finally tell him the truth? Nobody knows... Except for me! Muahahahah! lol PLEASE R&R and tell me whatcha think, i need some ideas and feedback for the next chapter! Thanks!**

***:)**


	13. Promise

THALIA POV:

I dropped Annabeth off a while ago. But I decided to stick around and cruise at the mall. But I spent nearly the whole day there so I decided coming back to Luke's would be a good idea. I mean I could have waited a little to pick up Annabeth but Percy insisted that he pick her up. Oh well, I'll never understand men.

I Pulled into the drive way at Luke's and got out of the car.

I walked up to the steps as someone bumped into me.

It was Percy, he didn't even seem to notice me.

He actually looked quite pale, like he'd seen a ghost or something.

Strange I thought as I walked into the house.

Something must be up with him or something.

"Luke!?" I shouted as I closed the door.

"Yea Thals?" he said walking from living room.

He only had a pair of surf shorts that hung dangerously low on his hips. He had no shirt on and his hair was spiky, probably because it was wet. I looked at his nicely toned chiseled body. God, is it even possible to be that fit! He had those washboard abs that every girl dreamed about. I just wanted to touch them feeling every bit of muscle under the tips of my fingers.

I just stood there staring at him, when he chuckled and closed the distance between us.

"Hey baby" he whispered as I felt a tingle run through my body where his breath touched.

"Hi" I whispered looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I missed you" he said pulling me in for a tight hug. I just let my body melt into him and we stood there enjoying each other's company.

He pulled back and was about to lean in for a kiss when I stopped him.

"Wait! I forgot to ask you something!" I said putting a hand to his lip.

He frowned, "Can't it wait" he said as he pulled me closer to him by my waist.

I stumbled forward as our bodies pressed together.

God, he had no shirt on! The things I wanted to do to him.

No stop it Thalia! There was something you were supposed to ask him! My head screamed.

I pulled back.

"No." I said taking several steps back.

He pouted, "Fine" he said, "What's up?"

"Percy. What happened?" I asked. "He looked like he saw a ghost or something"

"Oh, I just helped him realize something" he said in a nonchalant tone.

"And what was that?" I questioned.

"That Annabeth was carrying his baby"

"YOU WHAT!" I screamed running to him grabbing his face with my hands.

"What? Was I not supposed to or something?" he asked raising his hands in defeat.

"NO! OH MY GODS LUKE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ANNABETH!" I screamed running out of the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Luke asked as he closed the door to his house and locked it.

"I have to go stop Percy!" I yelled jumping into the car as Luke went over to the passenger side.

I sped up hoping I could stop Percy before he got to Annabeth.

*_5 minutes later*_

THALIA POV:

I swear that was probably the fastest I ever drove in my life. I knew for a fact I totally went over the speed limit, but it's no big deal. What is a big deal, however is that Percy knows. This could ruin everything for Annabeth. I mean she deserves to tell him. Not stupid LUKE!

I glared at Luke as we ran through the mall to the billabong store.

I saw Percy about 10 feet away from the store.

"PERCY!" I shouted

He looked around and laid his eyes upon me and Luke running like there was no tomorrow.

"Uh hey guys?" he said as he stopped walking and waited for us.

"Percy! You…..you.. Can't" I huffed out bending over trying to catch my breath.

"Hold…hold.. on a sec" I huffed again.

A few seconds later I stood up and looked at him.

"Listen, I know what you are thinking, but trust me it's better not to ask" I said trying to "beat around the bush"

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked. I could tell he was getting impatient.

"Luke, go stall Annabeth. I need to talk to Percy and fix your mess" I said as I glared at Luke.

God, sometimes he just need to shut that pretty mouth of his.

He nodded and quickly went into the store, probably not wanting to deal with my wrath.

"Percy" I said as I pulled him to one of the benches in front of the store.

"Please don't ask Annabeth" I continued as we sat down.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"So it's true" he whispered setting his head in to his hands as his arms rested propped up on his knees.

"I'm not saying that. What I am saying is that if it is true, Annabeth should be the one to tell you. Not Luke, not me, not anyone but her" I said as I stared at him.

"Thalia, what am I gonna do?" he asked raising his head up to face me. It looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not ready for a baby, I mean I love her and if she wants me to, I will step up. But I'm scared shitless" he confessed.

"Listen Percy, you may be scared shitless, but imagine what Annabeth is going through. What you feel is probably ten times worse for her. She is carrying the baby. Can you imagine the pain she must feel of having you so close and you don't even have the slightest clue. It must hurt her hearing you talk to the baby. Telling him you're his uncle when it's not true. Trust me it's hard for her too. But look at her. She is happy and smiles thorough it" I said looking into his eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked with a frown.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't ruin it. She has her reasons for not telling you. Trust me, if you were to confront her now, I don't know how she would handle this. So please Percy, don't put her through more pain" I whispered.

"More pain?" he asked.

I guess he didn't know. I guess I should fill him in.

I began to tell him everything she told me. From the day they first met to the day she left on that airplane after their disaster date.

"I didn't even know" he whispered as he shook his head and put them in his hands again.

"I know" I whispered rubbing his back.

"She must have had her heart broken. If I knew then, things would have changed" he whispered into his hands.

"That's why she left crying. That's why she didn't answer my calls. It all makes sense. God how could I have been so stupid" he whispered as his tone grew to anger at the end.

"Percy, its kinda not your fault. I mean she did kind of set you up, but what you said was the truth. And I know that sometimes the truth will hurt, but also set you free"

"I really need to explain to her everything." He said shooting up.

"No!" I said pulling his arm back.

"You can't! Please don't. Promise me Percy. Promise me you won't ask her about this and promise me you will play it off as nothing happened. Because all Annabeth needs right now is a friend." I stated.

"Having you know could be horrible. She's already have problems, adding you to the mess would make it worse. Please Percy. Promise me. For Annabeth sake" I said holding up my pinky.

He looked at me for several seconds. Probably contemplating what he wanted to do.

He let out a breath and wrapped his pinky with my own.

"I promise" he whispered as he walked into the billabong shop.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness guys! I just started school again and have gotten swamped! Ill try to update all my stories soon but i can't guarantee it! But i hope you guys enjoyed it! Also thank you NCISRookie33 for the idea of Thalia and Percy! And to the guest about the car thing, I'm really considering it! Thanks for being awesome people! PLEASE R&R**

***:)**


	14. Baby Percy

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! I present you the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Well ALMOST, muahahah!**

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

I was just about to end my shift when Luke walked in. He started talking to me, asking how my day was, about new merchandise, about my baby. I felt like he was rambling on and on. It was weird though, Percy was supposed to pick me up so why was he here?

But it didn't matter because as soon as my shift ended Percy and Thalia walked in.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked over to Percy and Thalia with Luke behind me.

"Hi Anna" Thalia said with a warm smile.

Percy didn't even look at me.

Hmm, that's weird.

"Hi Percy?" I said looking at him stare at the floor.

"Uh, hey" he said looking up at me for a second then looking back down.

That's so weird, did I do something wrong?

"Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as we all walked out and I locked the store.

"Oh, um well.." Thalia whispered.

"We were here because we wanted to see how you were!" Luke blurted out.

"Okay?" I replied.

Something was strange, they all kind of seem to be on edge and Percy won't even look at me.

"So how are you?" Thalia asked as we began to walk to the parking lot.

"Good, I guess" I answered.

"That's great, well Luke and I need to go do something so yea bye!" Thalia said grabbing Luke's hand and running to their car.

Ok. That's weird. I guess there is something she isn't telling me.

We walked to Percy's truck and he opened the door for me helping me up and then he quickly walked back to his side and jumped in the driver seat.

I felt like there was some tension today.

"Percy?" I asked looking over at him.

"What?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the road.

I reached out and touched his other hand that rested on the clutch.

He sort of winced when he felt my hand but he didn't pull away.

"Percy? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No… Everything's great Annabeth" he said with a small smile, still not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Okay" I said as I took my hand off of his and looked out my own window.

Something is wrong.

PERCY POV:

I don't know what to do. It's just can't believe that Annabeth never told me. She is carrying MY baby, and she isn't even gonna tell me. It kinda hurts, but I guess I wasn't that best father. But I promise if she gives me the chance I can be the best father ever. She just needs to give me a chance.

The rest of the car ride, we rode in silence. We pulled up to the house but Luke's car wasn't here. I guess the really did have something to do.

"Annabeth, we're home" I said as I put the truck into park and unbuckled my seat.

She still didn't move.

I looked over at her and saw her happily sleeping.

Oh god, she's so beautiful, I thought as a moved a strand away from her face.

I got out of the truck and went over to her side. Carefully unbuckling her and carrying her bridal style into the house.

She curled up into my chest as I walked up the stairs into her room.

I pushed the door open and made my way to her bed laying her down gently.

I stood over her and just looked at her.

She was wearing on her "pregnant jeans" and a loose fitted floral tank top. Her hair was in what is called a fishtail or something and it fell down to her waist. I looked at the bulge that was under her shirt.

It was my baby. My baby boy.

"God" I whispered as I sunk down to my knees in front of her.

"Why can't you just tell me" I whispered as I kissed her forehead. I sat back and continued to look at her.

I must have been sitting there for a while because she began to move around. She was waking up.

Oh god, what should I do?! Should I run! Is she gonna think I'm creepy. Shit shit! I was just about to stand up and run for my life. But she got up and looked at me.

"Percy?" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Uh hi" I said standing up.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she swung her legs off of the bed.

"Um, I was just watching you" I replied. Might as well tell the truth. YOLO.

She just giggled.

"Yea, sorry if that's kinda creepy" I said shyly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Its okay" she said as she gestured me to sit with her.

I sat down next to her.

"So. How's the baby today?" I asked as she began to rub her belly.

"Pretty good, I mean he's not moving around too much. But it's pretty good" she said with a smile.

"That's great" I whispered.

God, it's just so hard.

ANNABETH POV:

He seems to be on edge about something. I wish he would just tell Me.(NOW YOU KNOW HOW HE FEELS!) Oh well, I thought as I laid down on my back.

He laid down next to me and began to swirl his fingers on my belly.

"Hi baby boy" he whispered as he came closer to me.

"I can't wait to see you" he said.

I lifted up my shirt, right under my breasts so he could see the baby move. It seemed that every time Percy talked, my baby boy would begin to kick up a storm. Maybe it was because he knew it was his father's voice.

We stayed like this for a while when he final spoke to me.

"Annabeth?" he whispered as he propped himself with one arm while still using the other to rub my stomach.

"Yea?" I asked meeting his sea green eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the things I did in the past" he whispered not breaking eye contact.

"And I'm sorry for all the things that I will mess up in the future" he continued.

"I'm sorry for the things I put you through, and I'm sorry for breaking your heart. But I promise, if you give me the chance I will be the best man I can be for you" he whispered.

"Percy" I said as I felt some tears roll down my cheek.

He was such a good guy. He's apologizing for everything, but he doesn't even know. I have to tell him, I can't just keep living this lie. I can't.

"And I'm sorry for always making you cry" he said as he sat up and brought me into his arms.

I snuggled up to his chest and I felt like everything was gonna be okay. That maybe just maybe things could go great. I should just tell him.

"Annabeth, I love you" he said as he kissed the top of my hair.

This absolutely brought me to tears. He hadn't said that ever since the baby shower.

"I love you too Percy" I whispered.

He tensed up and pulled away looking deep into my stormy grey eyes.

"You do?" he asked surprised.

"After all we've been through. I do Percy. I really do" I said as I leaned into him pressing my lips against his.

I missed them, it felt as if my life was empty without his warm and tender embraces and affection. I missed the way he kissed me so soft, so gentle, yet still fierce and passionate. He was all that I needed in my life. Maybe it was stupid of me to hold back and not tell him. Maybe he is the perfect father, but I wouldn't know that until I tell him. Apart of me wanted to tell him, but the other part kept telling me I would ruin him. His words from our date still stuck in my head. But maybe he changed. Maybe he actually wants a kid.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"Annabeth? Do you wanna go steady?" he asked.

I giggled. "Steady?"

"Yea, you know. Let's go steady?" he whispered rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"I'd love to" I whispered.

He brought me into for a tight embrace.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to finally be your boyfriend" he whispered into my hair.

A thought popped up into my head. What about the baby? Should I tell him now? Things are going great right now, I mean he is my boyfriend after all this time. I should probably tell him soon.

"Percy?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quickly grabbing my hands.

"No, it's just the baby. You would still be with me even though I have a baby with someone else?" I asked.

"Of course. I don't care if this isn't my baby. But I will treat him like he is my own. I'll treat him like my own flesh and blood. I would never leave you single and alone. Trust me. I may not seem like it, but I will be the best father for your son. And all be the best boyfriend for you" he reassured locking his eyes with mine.

I was speechless. He would be the father of someone else's baby. It was truly amazing. But luckily, this time it was his. This time for sure, I know he will be a great father. There is nothing else that would change my mind. I am definitely going to tell him first thing tomorrow. I know its tomorrow but I want to start our new life together right, a fresh new day.

"Thank you Percy" I whispered as I returned into his embrace.

He laid down and pulled me with him as he adjusted us so we both could fit in the bed.

"Good night Annabeth" he whispered as he reached to turn off the light.

"Good night Percy"

"I love you" he said as he wrapped an arm around my body as my back was against his chest.

He kissed my neck and rested his other hand on my belly in a sort of protective way.

"I love you too" I whispered as I shut my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Whoo! PERCABETH is back on. But she still didn't tell him. muahahahah! R&R**

***:)**


	15. Ambulance

ANNABETH POV:

I awoke to a sharp pain in my abdomen. At first it was bearable but now it's hurting so bad.

"Oww" I whimpered getting up and trying to sit in an upright position.

"Oww, owww" I cried. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. The pain, it really really hurt.

What the hell is going on?! Why does it hurt so much!

Another sharp pain came a few seconds later.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed once again.

"Percy! Percy!" I cried trying to wake him up.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" he asked darting up and cupping my face,

"I don't know... it hurts Percy! It hurts!" I screamed as yet another sharp pain shot through me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed! It felt like someone was hammering the inside of my body over and over. Getting worst and worst.

"Percy!" I cried trying to catch a breath.

"Oh shit! What's happening!" he yelled.

"My stomach, it hurts!" I screamed as more pain came.

"Holy shit ANNABETH!" he yelled pulling back the covers.

"You're BLEEDING!" he screamed.

I looked down and saw the bed soaked in blood.

"Percy! What's happening?" I cried.

Is my baby okay? Am I having a miscarriage? Please don't be!

My tears began to fall more rapidly.

"Percy! The baby!" I cried.

"Hold on Annabeth let me call the ambulance!" he yelled jumping over me to grab his phone, he ran out to wake up Luke and Thalia.

Another few seconds later came and the pain returned.

"Ahhhh! I screamed. "It hurts! It hurts" I whimpered.

Percy came running back in.

"Annabeth! I called the Ambulance and they said they will be here soon okay?" he said running over to me dropping down on his knees. He looked like a wreck, his hair was flying everywhere and he only had on a pair of sweats. His eyes seemed to be full of concern and maybe even a bit frightened.

"Percy I'm scared" I whispered.

"I know Annabeth, but don't worry everything will be okay. The baby will be okay" he said quickly bringing me into his arms.

I pushed him back. "The blood. Don't" I said stepping back.

Another pain came and I bent over screaming as I waited for it to pass.

"Gods, Why? Why?" I cried.

"Percy what are we gonna do? What if I lose the baby" I cried.

He brought me back into his arms.

"Annabeth don't say that. We are not gonna lose our baby" he whispered as he stroked my hair.

"Our baby" I cried out.

"Percy, I've been meaning to tell you something" I cried as I took a step back to look at him.

"What is Annabeth?" he said as he reached for my hands.

"The baby, he's yours" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"He's yours" I cried.

I did it. I finally told him.

"Annabeth, don't cry. Please don't cry" he said pulling me into his arms.

"You, you aren't mad?" I asked as I cried into his shoulder.

"Of course not. I'm happy you finally told me. Annabeth, it is such a blessing to be the father of our baby boy. I've known since yesterday but I made a promise to wait until you were ready. I know what I said in the past had made you want to not tell me. But I promise I will love, cherish, and protect you and our baby for as long as I live. Okay?" he said as he brought up my chin to look into his eyes.

He knew, all this time. It was stupid of me for waiting this long. It was stupid of me to not tell him the first time I found out. Now he missed all the appointments I had, finding out the gender and everything. He missed it all just because of what I thought. And now look. He may not even be able to see the birth of his son.

"I'm sorry" I cried. "I'm so sorry" I repeated as I cried into his shoulder.

The pain returned and I had to sit down.

"AHHH!" I screamed. Once the pain passed the tears continued to roll down my face.

"Please, please let the baby be okay" I whispered as I shut my eyes holding my belly.

Percy sat next to me wrapping me in his arms and holding my belly with his free hand.

"Don't worry Annabeth, everything will be fine" he whispered as he rocked us back and forth.

Thalia and Luke ran into the room.

"It's here! The ambulance!" they both yelled.

"Okay let's go" Percy said as he stood up.

I took one step and almost collapsed, but Percy caught me and carried me bridal style.

I looked back at Thalia and Luke as we walked out of the house.

"Don't worry! We'll be right behind you guys!" Thalia yelled as they jumped into Luke's car.

"Percy" I cried as I was lifted into the ambulance on a stretch.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be right behind you" he said as he jumped into his truck.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as the ambulance door shut and we drove off.

"I'm sorry" I repeated as I felt my eyes grow heavier.

* * *

**A/N: She finally told him guys! But at what cost? [Dramatic music]. Dun dun DUN! R&R**


	16. Double Trouble

**A/N: Sorry guys for all the swearing. Here's just a future heads up. Most of the chapters will have some swearing. Im sorry. Also sorry if it's cheesy, but i do love cheesy stories! But here ya go! AN UPDATE!**

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

"Don't worry… don't worry" those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

"What's going on?" I whispered as I sat up. My hands were met by something warm.

I looked down and saw it was sand.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around me.

I was sitting on the sand in the middle of the beach. A warm breeze blew my hair out of my face as I took in my surroundings.

To my right there was a massive rock that looked like you could climb on it. In front of me was rolling blue waves.

I looked down at my stomach.

"What the heck?!"I yelled shooting up.

I wasn't pregnant anymore.

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"Annabeth?" a voice said from behind me.

I was met with piercing sea green eyes.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Hi momma" a little girl with black hair and stormy grey eyes spoke.

"Mama?" I asked.

"Daddy?" a little boy with blonde hair and green eyes spoke.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Annabeth… Annabeth…" a voice said.

"What's going on?" I asked as I felt something pull me back.

"Bye momma" the two children said as they waved to me.

"I'll see you soon love" Percy whispered as he took both children into his arms.

"Percy? Percy!" I screamed as I blacked out yet again.

PERCY POV:

I'm starting to get worried. She hasn't woken up for a few hours. The doctor said everything was fine though.

"Percy…Percy" Annabeth mumbled.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I jumped over to her side.

"Annabeth?" I whispered as I began to stroke her hair.

"Percy" she whispered as her eye lids slowly opened.

"Annabeth!" I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"Oh my gods, you had me so worried!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

She slowly began to sit up.

"Whoa there mama, just rest" I yelled pushing her softly back down.

"Mama? Wait I'm still pregnant" she spoke frantically moving the sheet.

"Yes of course" I whispered.

"What... what happened?" she asked with a face full of concern.

"Well, you blacked out as soon as the ambulance door closed so when they got here they rushed you into emergency. But everything is fine" I answered.

"What was that pain then?" she asked as she set a hand on her belly.

"Oh, apparently Braxton hicks contractions or something. The doctor said it was your body getting ready for the real thing. It's like fake contractions or something"

"Oh, then why was I bleeding?" she asked.

"Well, you can see for yourself" I said as I moved her garments up past her knees.

On the inside of her right leg she had stitches.

"What the heck. Why do I have stitches?" she asked.

"Well, apparently you had a fresh cut from the other day that must have opened while we were sleeping. Speaking of which, how did that happen?" I asked

"Oh… It was from work" she spoke quietly.

"From work! What the hell?" I yelled.

"Yea, well I was lifting boxes" she tried to say when I cut her off.

"YOU WERE LIFTING BOXES!" I yelled.

"ANNABETH! YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO CARRY HEAVY STUFF!"

"I know… it wasn't that heavy, it's just well I was using a box cutter and it kind of slipped" she spoke sheepishly.

"A box cutter" I huffed out.

"Annabeth, why?" I whispered as I began to rub my temples.

God, she just doesn't understand.

"Well because it's my job" she replied.

"Your job. That is not you job. You are the manager, and you're pregnant. You are just supposed to sit down and relax" I spoke.

"I know, but I don't want to be useless" she whispered as she pulled her garments back down and leaned back onto the hospital bed.

"You aren't. You are just pregnant. Annabeth, it's not just you anymore, it's the babies we have to think about now" I admitted

"Babies?" she asked raising her eye brows.

"Yea, babies. We are having twins, they took another ultrasound and apparently every time you went in the other baby was perfectly aligned with the other boy." I exclaimed.

"Twins! Oh my gods!" she yelled happily.

She pulled me into a hug.

"Percy I can't believe we are gonna have a baby girl too!" she exclaimed

"A girl? How did you know?" I asked as I pulled back.

"Uh, just a feeling." She replied.

"A feeling huh?" I asked

"Yup. Mother's know things." She laughed.

"I guess" I laughed.

"So, when can we leave this joint?" she asked as she slowly began to get up.

"Right now girlie! We just got the paperwork signed" Thalia spoke as she and Luke entered the room.

"Thals! Luke!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Geez girlie, you had us worried!" Luke said as he went to her other side bringing her and Thalia into a group hug.

"Sorry guys" Annabeth whispered as she pulled away from the hug.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault." Thalia reassured grabbing Annabeth's other hand and rubbing it softly.

"Anyway, did you guys hear!? I'm having TWINS!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh we know" Luke laughed.

"Double Trouble" Thalia giggled.

"I can't believe it. It's just so crazy!" Annabeth admitted as she lay back down.

"Right, now you have a Percy Junior and Annabeth junior" Thalia sang.

Annabeth laughed and so did I.

"A Percy Junior. That's gonna be a handful" Luke joked.

"Whatever man!" I yelled as I punched his arm.

"He's right you know" Annabeth giggled.

"Whatever babe, you know you like it" I teased.

"BABE?" Luke yelled.

"Chill Luke" Thalia whispered.

"She's already pregnant by him" Thalia spoke as she grabbed his hand.

"Oh yea. My bad" Luke spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not to be mean guys but you all look terrible" Annabeth giggled.

She was right I mean here I was just in a pair of sweats, no shirts no shoes and messy bed hair.

Luke on the other hand was similar to me; he had on a pair of surf shorts and no shirt and shoes. Thalia had on what I guessed was only Luke's shirt on but she had on a pair of rain boots.

"Thanks Annabeth" Thalia laughed as she sat on the bed with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"What are friends for" Annabeth joked.

"So, what are we waiting for, let's ditch this joint" Annabeth said as she began to swing her legs off the bed.

"Hold it right there missy" I yelled stopping her in her tracks.

"You have got to take it easy, the stiches on your legs could open, so we need to get you a wheelchair or something" I said as I set a hand on her knee.

"A wheelchair, are you serious?" she moaned.

"Yup. Or one of us has to carry you" Thalia spoke with a smirk.

Annabeth just glared at Thalia who was now laying down in the bed.

"Fine, I hate wheelchairs anyway. So Thalia what are you waiting for carry me" Annabeth said as she stuck out both hands to Thalia.

Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"That may work on Lover boy over there, but not on me princess" She said as she shot out of the bed getting away from Annabeth.

"You suck" Annabeth said sticking out her tongue.

"Well, we are gonna head home now, since everything is fine. And don't worry about your stuff, we already moved it" Luke spoke as he hugged Annabeth.

"My stuff?" she asked and Thalia hugged her after Luke.

"Yea, you see my house is two stories and your room is on the top floor, making it harder for you to walk up and down, but Percy's on the other hand is just one floor" Luke replied.

"Okay?" she asked, "So what?"

"So, you're gonna be staying with Percy" Thalia said as she winked at Annabeth.

I couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Oh!" Annabeth spoke as soon as she realized.

"Yup, so anyway, how about we all meet up later tonight and grab some dinner or something" Thalia said as she collected her belongings from the hospital room.

"Sure, I'm up for that. How about you?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yea okay" she replied.

"Okey dokey, see ya later girlie" Thalia spoke as she walked out hand in hand with Luke.

Luke sort of saluted and left.

"So you ready to go?" I asked when they finally left.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she smiled.

"Do you really have to carry me?" she asked

"Yup" I replied scooping her up.

She groaned as she rested her head on my chest.

"You're so distracting" she spoke as she nuzzled her nose into my neck.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I walked out of the hospital into the parking lot.

"Your abs are rubbing against my butt, it's distracting. Where's your shirt?" she asked.

"Well sorry, I didn't think a shirt was that important at the time" I laughed as I finally found where I had parked the black Toyota tundra.

"You're right. I guess" She giggled.

"And it's not me who's distracting, your butt is rubbing against my abs" I laughed.

"Yea, yea" she giggled.

"One more thing. You are NOT going back to work. You are taking maternity leave" I said as I opened the truck door and helped her in.

"But!"

"But nothing. This is not open for discussion" I spoke as I closed making my way over to the other side and hopping in.

"Fine" she whispered hanging her head in defeat.

"That's what I'm here for. I will financial provide more my family" I said as I buckled in and started the truck.

"Family?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Yup, my girl and my babies" I replied as I began to drive back to my house.

She giggled. "Yup our babies" she spoke.

"Our babies" I repeated as I used my other hand that was steering to grab hers interlocking it with my own.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Twins! i can't believe it! I just love her little dream thing, maybe the babies will look exactly like that! Yay! Anyway R&R, its what i live for! **

***:)**


	17. Fate

**A/N: Here is some fluffy stuff! Warning, there is swearing present! sorry. But i hope you enjoy it.!**

* * *

*_Annabeth is now around 7 months pregnant*_

ANNABETH POV:

I awoke to a stream of light flooding into my eyes.

"Gosh" I whispered as I flipped over so the light wasn't in my face anymore.

It was then that I realized the bed was empty. My eyes quickly flickered open.

"Percy?" I called out.

I looked around the room searching for him but he wasn't in here. I looked towards the opposite side of the room and noticed the French doors were slightly cracked.

"That's weird" I whispered as I pulled off the sheets and swung my legs off of the bed. I waddled to the other side of the room to investigate.

I opened the door to see Percy, standing on the balcony looking out to the ocean.

He turned around as soon as he heard the French doors creak.

His face immediately lit up.

"Good morning babe" he said as he brought me in for a hug.

"Morning" I said as I wrapped my arm around his neck and pressing a light kiss into his cheek.

He smiled, "Is that all I get?"

"Yup" I said with my eyes partially closed and a wide smile.

"Alright then" he said as he kissed the tip of my nose.

I walked towards the railing and used both my hands to grip the rail as I looked out into the ocean.

Today was gonna be another great day in Hawaii Nei, another sunny, warm, and beautiful day.

I breathed in the tropical scent as I felt the trade winds blow my hair slightly back.

I felt Percy come up behind me and wrap his strong arms around my huge belly.

He pressed a light kiss into my hair and I leaned back into his body.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispered as he rested his head onto my shoulder.

"It wasn't luck, just fate" I whispered as I leaned my head upon his.

"You're right, it was fate that brought me to you. And it was fate that blessed us with our two babies" he said as he began to rub small circles on the skin of my belly that wasn't covered by my tank top.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" I whispered as giggled from his touch.

"How are my babies today?" he cooed as he bent down to talk to my belly.

"They didn't let me sleep at all last night." I grumbled as I began to play with his black tousled hair.

"Aww, they just wanted to play" he cooed.

"Oh sure, when I want to sleep. They must be your kids" I laughed. "Like you, they like to have their own way with me"

"That's my babies" he laughed as he pressed several kisses along my stomach.

I looked down at my bulging belly. It really has gotten a lot bigger over the past month. Now I can't at all see my feet.

"Gosh, I'm so huge" I whispered as I set a hand on my belly.

"No, you're not. You're even more beautiful" Percy said as he stood up caressing my cheek,

"Whatever" I giggled as I kissed him yet again on the cheek and waddled back into the house.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he followed closely behind me.

I just laughed and began to open all of the curtains in our room and make the bed.

"It's time to start our day" I said as I began strip off my clothing to take a shower. I was left in only my bra and panties and my huge belly.

He just looked at me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked as I rested my hand on my hips.

"Nothing, it's just that, you're so gorgeous" he said as he began to close the distance between.

No matter how many times he said that it always made me blush.

He began to wrap his arms around my waist pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

I didn't complain, I went in and leaned into him deepening the kiss.

I pulled back and smirked at him.

"You mister have a long day ahead of you" I said as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Annabeth" he whined.

"Nope, you have a tournament soon, so go get something to eat. I'm gonna go shower and after we can head down to pipeline after" I said as I reached for the bathroom door handle.

I was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"We are so not done with this" he said as he looked me up and down licking his lips.

I just laughed, "Oh yes we are sweetie" I said as I turned around and pushed the bathroom door open locking it behind me.

"Annabeth!" he yelled from the other side.

"Nope! Remember the tournament!" I yelled as I removed my remaining clothes and jumped into the shower.

*_45 minutes later*_

ANNABETH POV:

We just arrived at the beach and Percy was sent off to the locker room to get his board and jersey. So I just waddled down to the shore to get a prime spot so I could watch him compete.

"Hey Anna!" a voice yelled as I began to lay down my towel and set up my huge umbrella.

I turned around to see Thalia walking up to me in her black bikini.

"Hey Thals!" I yelled as I hugged her.

"Here cheering on Percy ?" she asked as she pulled away setting up her stuff next to mine.

"Yup. And you for Luke I presume?" I giggled.

"Yup" she laughed.

"You look amazing Anna! I mean look at your boobs! They look like huge cantaloupes" she said as she began to poke them.

"Stop it!" I yelled swatting her hands away.

"It's the perks of pregnancy" I giggled.

"Dam, I need to get pregnant then" she laughed.

"I bet Luke would love that" I said as we both sat down on our towels.

"I know, he really wants kids ya know? But I don't know if I'm ready yet" she confessed.

"Don't worry Thalia, you have plenty of time to think of it. Maybe you can see if you want kids after I have mines" I said as I turned my attention out to the water.

The tournament was starting up.

Percy was up against and boy from Brazil named Miguel, while Luke was up against a boy named Oliver from Australia.

"Go Percy!" I shouted as I raised my hands up in the air.

"Come on Luke!" Thalia shouted repeating the same action.

*_Ending of the competition*_

Percy placed first place in the pipe masters while Luke placed runner up.

Thalia and I walked up to the stage where the awards were gonna take place. The beach was really crowded so we had to push our way through many people to see the boys. We finally made it close enough to the front so we could see the boys and they could see us. Unfortunately behind us were some rude girls. Thalia walked off to go find a bathroom leaving me alone with them.

"Eww, that girl is like so fat" I heard someone say behind me.

"Yea, she looks like a beach whale or something" another said.

They can't be talking about me, I'm frickin pregnant for heaven's sake. I looked down at my belly, I'm not that big I thought as I rested my hands on my bulge.

"Geez, it's disgusting how she thinks she can wear that blue bikini, I mean if I was her, Id hide myself from the world" another girl laughed.

I immediately turned around.

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow at them. "I know you aren't talking about me" I said as I rested my hands on my hips. My temperature began to rise as I felt the need to punch these three girls in their fake faces.

"Do you see any other blue bikini whale around here?" one of the girls laughed as the other two joined.

"For your information, I am pregnant, not fat" I hissed.

"Sure sweetie keep telling yourself that" one of the girls spoke as she rolled her hands.

"I mean, who would want to bang that" her other friend laughed.

I heard behind me the announcer announce Percy on stage but I was way to heated to turn around.

The girls just continued to stare at me with their judgmental eyes. They knew nothing about me and here they were judging me.

"I mean look at her. She probably got knocked up and then the guy left her or something" one of the girls said.

"Yea, I mean my boyfriend Percy Jackson, would look at her and be absolutely disgusted" the pretty girl out of the three spoke.

"Oh really you bitch" I spat out.

"You'll see, karma's a bitch" I hissed as I turned around.

Man, are they in for a rude awakening.

Thalia came back the moment I turned around.

"Hey! Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked with a concerned look. She must have seen me talking to the stupid girls.

"Nope, everything great" I said with a smirk.

I focused my attention back to Percy.

He was talking about the win then he began to talk about someone who motivates him to surf his best, his lucky charm.

Here comes karma I thought as I glanced back at those three girls. I gave them a smile and turned around.

"Annabeth? Can you please come up?" Percy asked as he smiled at me gesturing for me to come up with him onto stage.

I quickly began to walk to the stage as I watched those three girls eye me down. As soon as I reached the stage there mouths dropped open.

"This girl, right here is my inspiration. She is the reason why I surf my best and give everything my all. She is my rock, my center of the universe, my girlfriend and my soon to be baby momma" he said proudly rubbing my stomach. "Her name is Annabeth Chase" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"And I love her" he added as he brought me in for a tender kiss.

He pulled back and smile at me interlocking one of his hands with my own and kissing it.

"I love you too" I whispered as I looked back at the crowd of people. Many of the people there began to cheer and whistle. I looked back at those three girls and flashed my warmest brightest smile. The just looked at me totally stunned. I just laughed and basked in my glory.

"There you have it folks" the announcer spoke.

"Percy Jackson, the world's top surfer. Now you know his secret for being so great and another secret. A girlfriend that has him locked down. Sorry ladies, but she looks like a keeper" the announcer said giving me a wink. I just smiled back at him.

"Thank you all for coming! And we'll see you next month in Tahiti!" the announcer said.

Percy and I quickly walked off of the stage hand in hand.

I stopped in front of those girls.

"Karma's a bitch huh" I laughed as I winked at them and began to walk away with Thalia who was now in Luke's arms and Percy.

At the truck Percy finally stopped me.

"What was that about?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just some stupid little girls" I replied with a smile.

"Okay?" he spoke.

"Yup" I replied giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Now let's go get something to eat, these babies are starving" I giggled as he helped me into the truck.

"As you wish, milady" Percy said as he did a half bow.

"Whatever" I laughed as he closed my door getting in the other side.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Please R&R and let me know if you like this story or the way things are going. There is gonna be some real drama soon so brace yourselves. Also for those who read my other story, i will be posting the DEMON BASH chapter fairly soon. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! Anyway R&R!**

***:)**


	18. The Past

**A/N: Warning, there is some hints of drugs and other things in this chapter. It's not to bad though. Enjoy!**

* * *

PERCY POV:

I awoke to a vibration sound on the other side of Annabeth.

I reached over her to retrieve the noise making device.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Annabeth asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing babe, just the phone" I said as I lay back down and kissed her forehead.

She nuzzled back into my chest and went back to sleep.

I glanced at my phone, it was 1:30 in the morning. I had two missed calls and one new text message.

Who the hell would be up this late I thought as I unlocked my phone reading the text message first.

My heart nearly dropped when I read the message.

_Outside _was all it said. I immediately shot out of the bed leaving Annabeth alone while I ran out of the house to the front door.

I didn't even bother grabbing a shirt. My mind was just racing with thought of why they would be here. Why they would text me and call me after all this time. Didn't they know that I didn't want to do those things anymore. I have a pregnant girlfriend for god's sake.

I opened the door and stepped out.

I noticed a truck with 7 people standing around it waiting for me.

The familiar scent of booze, and cigarettes and other "bad" drugs filled in the air as I drew closer to the truck.

I was met with people from my past. The past before I came clean and started my surfing career.

"Long time no see P" one of the guys spoke.

"We missed you" a girl said as she stood hand in hand with the other boy that spoke earlier.

I knew exactly who was talking. It was Johnny and Rain.

"What are you guys doing here?" I shot defensively.

I didn't want Annabeth waking up and coming outside to this group.

"Can't I just stop by and say hi to my little brother" a voice said as he hopped out of the truck.

Terrance, I never thought I'd see him again or even hear him. Ever since I came clean and turned my self and everyone else in I thought I'd never see him again. He was supposed to be in prison alongside everyone else that was here.

"Terrance" I whispered as I held up my hands in a fighting position.

He just chuckled, "Oh little brother. Still wanting to fight huh? Don't worry, I had time to think and I forgive you. You should thank my new girl for that" he said as he gestured for a brunette to come to him.

"Brother, meet Mia, my new girl" he said with a smile.

"Mia" I nodded, she just smirked at me.

Three other guys came and surrounded me.

"So, how's life been?" Terrance asked as he circled me stretching out his arms.

I just stood still following him with my eyes.

"Decent" I said not wanting to set them off with how good my life has been going.

Terrance stopped and everyone started laughing at that.

"Oh really? Because we heard that your expecting" Terrance said as he stood in front of me.

I just gulped. Shit, what's gonna happen now. I should have never brought Annabeth into my life. Now she might be in serious danger.

I just nodded.

"So is it true?" Terrance asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yea" I whispered. Even if I lied, they would have found out anyway.

"So what is it then?" Terrance asked

"Twins" I whispered shoving my hands into my sweat's pockets.

"Twins" he laughed.

"P, is gonna have twins. I can assure you I didn't expect that" he laughed as he stood by Johnny.

"So, you must be pretty happy huh P?" Johnny asked as he wrapped an arm around Rain.

"Yea" I whispered. Something must be up, they must be plotting something. I know these guys, they always wanted revenge on everyone that crossed their paths in a bad way. And I for sure was one of those people.

"Interesting" Terrance said as he looked at Johnny with a smile.

"So you know brother, I have forgiven you" Terrance spoke.

"Yea" I whispered. I was kind of relieved that he said that. But something still didn't seem right.

"But" he added. My breath hitched as he spoke.

"Johnny here, and Rain and everyone else aren't as forgiving as I am" he smirked.

My heart dropped for the second time today.

"Please, Terrance. Just don't take it out of Annabeth" I yelled.

He laughed along with everyone else.

Shit, I shouldn't have said that.

"P, looks like you're getting a little soft on us" Terrance laughed.

"Yea, maybe we should change that. Starting with that blond upstairs" Johnny spoke as he started walking past me to the front door.

I bolted in front of him and stood in the way of the door.

"Please guys. Don't do this. I'm sorry. Just don't take it out on her. I'm the one who did those things, take it out on me. Not her" I begged.

Johnny turned to Terrance and nodded at him. Terrance nodded back.

"That sounds good to me" Johnny smiled.

I let out a breath of air that I held in for what seemed like ages.

"But" Johnny added.

"But?" I asked, concerned as hell.

"But you have to leave her" Johnny smirked.

My heart broke.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. Leave her, you took away our happiness so it's only fair that we take away yours" Johnny smiled.

"No, I can't, I won't" I yelled raising my fists.

"Then I guess we'll have to do things the hard way" Johnny said as he adjusted his shirt to show me the knife he had in his belt.

"No, okay I will" I responded quickly.

"Just give me one more day with her" I begged.

Johnny looked at Terrance and he just shrugged.

"Fine P. Just because we're family I'll let you have one more day. But you better not tell her, or anyone else for that matter. I want her to suffer like you will for the rest of your miserable lives" Johnny spat out.

Johnny turned around and walked back to the truck. Everyone piled in, leaving Terrance alone outside.

"We'll see you soon Percy" Terrance said as he climbed in the back of the truck.

The engine roared to life then pulled out of my drive way and they left.

I just stood still. I couldn't believe what just happened. My brother came back, and now I have to leave Annabeth. I didn't want this to happen but it must. Even if I told the police or anyone they would find a way to hurt Annabeth. I couldn't let that happen. I loved her way to much.

I slowly opened the door and walked into the house locking it behind me. I made my way into the bed room and stood over looking at her.

She was curled up in a ball, her blond hair spewed all over the place. Her tank top that was ridding up over her stomach. She looked so peaceful and happy while she slept.

I sat down next to her and laid a kiss into her hair.

She squirmed a little and spoke.

"Where did you go?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh, I just went to get some water" I lied. I couldn't tell her.

"Okay" she mumbled pulling me down so she could rest on my chest.

I laid on the pillow with her arms wrapped around my waist and one of her legs thrown lazily over my own. I wrapped and arm around her shoulder tugging her closer to me. I used my other hand to rub her belly that held my two children. Life was so perfect for a moment, but my past had to catch up with me and ruin everything.

I sighed and kissed her forehead again.

"Annabeth?" I asked into her hair.

"Hmm?" she mumbled into my chest.

"I love you" I whispered into the night.

"Love you more" she said as I felt her tilt her head up. She gave me a quick peck on the lips and rested her head back onto my chest.

I knew I had to make today special. Because tomorrow would be the day that I'd have to break her heart. Today I'm gonna make it the best day of her life. Even if it killed me, I will do anything and everything in my power to make today a great last day.

Because in pure honesty, I loved her more than anything in the entire universe.

* * *

**A/N: The past can hurt sometimes, either change you for better or worst. Sorry guys for the sadness, but it's gonna make the story better. I hope you enjoyed some parts of it! Anyway R&R!**

***:)**


	19. Grey and Green Mixing

**A/N: Here it is! It's super long because i felt bad that i havent updated any of my stories in a while. And just because i love my reviewers i made it so they won't have to split up.. YET.. Muahahahha! Enjoy!**

* * *

PERCY POV:

I kept on tossing and turning for hours. I couldn't shake the event that happened earlier today.

I glanced at the clock. It was 7, I felt like I only had slept for 30 minutes.

I groaned and got up, walking out into the balcony.

I looked out into the horizon and saw the sunrise.

It was beautiful; the sky was filled with oranges, red, yellows, and pinks. My favorite part of sunrises and sunsets was when the sun was perfectly aligned with the ocean. If you looked at the right moment, as soon as the sun past the ocean and began its descent into the sky there would always be a quick flash. It was an astonishing sight.

I waited a few more minutes to see the flash and sure enough there it was. Although instead of it's usually bright blinding flash there was a sort of greyish green flash today.

Maybe I was just seeing things or maybe this was a sign from a power greater than me.

But seeing the green with the grey, it spoke to me. It mixed together and blended, just like me and Annabeth.

That's when it hit me. I am not gonna let anyone come in between me and Annabeth, I won't ever let anyone ever try to hurt her. And if they think that they can they'll have another thing coming. There is no way in hell that I would just sit on the sideline, I will be there for Annabeth and my babies, now it's time for me to step up and put my family first.

I pounded my fist against the rail and dug into my pocket reaching for my cell phone.

I guess it's time for me to call up some back up, I thought as I began to dial a number that I haven't called for a long time.

ANNABETH POV:

I awoke to the smell of coconut pancakes.

I immediately shot out of bed almost running into the kitchen, let's just say my latest craving was coconut pancakes.

"Morning babe" Percy said as he flipped a pancake onto a plate.

I just smiled and sat on the kitchen counter.

"Morning" I said with a sleepy grin.

He laughed and stood between my legs and wrapped his arms around me for a morning hug.

I wrapped my legs around him and rested my head on his. I inhaled his scent, he smelt like the ocean.

I pulled back when I felt him lean down and kiss my stomach. I swear no matter how many times he did that I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach, and I knew those weren't from the babies.

He stood up and looked into my eyes. I thought he was gonna kiss me but all he did was poke my nose.

"Percy" I grumbled, swatting his hand away.

He just smiled and walked over to the pancakes.

"You need to eat! I have a lot of things planned that we have to do today!" he said as he handed me a plate of freshly made coconut pancakes.

I didn't even bother to argue, the pancakes looked too good.

"Hand me the tabasco sauce will ya?" I said as I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a glass to fill with some water.

He looked at me with one eye brow raised.

I just shrugged, "Blame your kids" I said as I pulled up a chair.

"My kids" he laughed as he handed me the tabasco sauce.

I dumped it onto the pancakes and scarfed the food down.

He just looked at me and smiled.

20 minutes and many pancakes later we were headed to Babies R US.

I was wearing on a nicely fit red sun dress. It seemed like dresses were the only things that fit me now a days. Percy ended up just throwing on a pair of tan jeans and a white V-neck and he called it good. As much as I grumbled with him I couldn't convince him to wear something nicer. He insisted and I quote "I have nobody to impress, I mean I already have you!" That was his excuse for not dressing up. Oh well.

Apparently Percy wanted to set up the nursery today. I had gotten a lot of things from my shower, but since I only had things for a boy we had to go pick up stuff for our little girl too.

We walked into the store and headed straight to the cribs.

"Oh Percy! I like this one!" I practically screamed as I ran over to a white crib that hand a bed spread and mobile of an owl theme.

"Wow you would" he said as he draped an arm around me.

"I would what?" I glared at him.

"Pick an owl" he laughed.

"What's wrong with owls?" I asked as I glanced at my tattoo.

"Nothing, it's just it shows how much of a wise girl you are!" he joked snuggly his face into the crook of my neck.

"Whatever! Seaweed brain" I said as I pushed him off of me and walked away.

I just kept walking away from him pretending to be mad.

After a while he just jumped in front of me.

I just looked to the other side with my hands folded across my chest.

"Babe! Come on! I was just kidding" he pouted as he reached for my hands.

I just turned my back to him.

He immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I leaned back and smiled.

He noticed my smile and smirked.

"You little sneaky Anna!" he said as began to tickle my sides.

I roared into laughter.

"P...Percy!" I screamed.

"Sto…stop! I... ca... Can't breathe!" I yelled.

"Pay back baby!" he yelled as he continued to kill me with his fingers.

"Perseus Jackson! Stop it right now!" I giggled.

"Whoa pulling out the full name now!" he said as he backed away from me with two hands up.

I caught my breath and smiled at him.

"I hate you! I swear I almost peed right here! It's hard enough being super ticklish, but being pregnant makes it even harder!" I yelled as I began to push him playfully.

"Soorry, Wise girl. I didn't mean for you to almost pee" he laughed.

I just pushed him back more until he had his back against one of the aisle.

I smirked as he realized there was no way out of this. My belly protruded in front of me and held him in place.

"Now what?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"I don't know you tell me" I whispered as I leaned in closer to him.

Just as he was about to close the distance I pulled away and ran to another clothing aisle.

"Annabeth! You SUCK!" he yelled as he searched for me.

I hid behind a huge stuffed animal and waited for him.

After a few seconds I was beginning to wonder if he gave up already.

I stuck my head around the bear and began to walk forwards when I felt someone jerk me back.

I stumbled and fell into his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and another over my eyes.

"Percy?" I asked as I moved both my hands to my eyes.

"I can't believe you lead me on!" he whispered as he began to kiss my jawline.

I started to feel all giddy, gosh the things he did to me.

I rested my hand on my stomach and leaned into his chest.

He just continued to kiss me gradually making his way to my cheeks.

I pulled away when I felt the babies kick.

I looked down to my stomach to see if you could see it through my dress. And sure enough you could.

"Annabeth" he grumbled as he reached out for me.

"Look Percy! They're kicking!" I said as I reached for one of his hands to rest on my stomach.

He smiled when he felt the kick.

"Hi my babies" he whispered as he bent down to kiss my stomach.

"It's daddy and mommy here! We are buying some stuff for you guys, so when you come out you will be happy and comfortable and loved" he said as he laid countless kisses upon my stomach.

I just admired Percy and the way he was just so fatherly. I know we may have thought this was a mistake in the beginning, but I know now, that really it was a blessing. Truly a blessing.

I cupped Percy's face and brought him back to my level.

"Sorry babies, but its mommies turn to kiss daddy" I whispered as I smiled at Percy.

"Sorry kids, but mommy needs some loving too" he smiled as he crashed his lips onto mine.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid one hand on the small of my back and the other was on my stomach.

God how I loved this boy.

_*4 hours later*_

ANNABETH POV:

As soon as we walked into the house I collapsed onto the long couch. Percy smiled and after 4 trips brought everything into the house.

He piled everything into the living room so we could set up the babies' room later on. We ended up buying the owl crib, a double stroller, a bunch of toys, some baby bath tubs, two car seats, and a lot more baby stuff. I'm surprised he carried it all in 4 trips, but I learned to not doubt Percy's determination.

Percy sat down next to me so that I rested my head against his chest.

"Percy?" I said as I wrinkled my nose.

"Yes?"

"You stink" I laughed.

"Well sorry! I did have to carry everything by myself. And I do sweat" he laughed.

"I know. But really you need to shower!" I said as I pinched my nose.

"But I thought you liked my manly smell" he said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"No! I'm gonna die!" I said as jumped out of his embrace.

"Come on Percy! Go shower!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"As you wish milady" he said as he stripped out of his shirt and flying it towards me.

"Eww" I said as I caught it and threw it into the nearest hamper.

"Whatever, you know you like it" he winked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Keep believing that Jackson!" I yelled as he closed the door.

God, this boy is just too much sometimes. But I guess that's why I love him.

I laughed and starting making spaghetti for dinner.

After I finished straining the noodles and cooking the meat and sauce I poured it all into a pot and let in cook on the stove.

It only took me about 15 minutes to cook it, and it was almost done.

_Ding-dong_

"I got it!" I yelled as I made my way over to the door.

I opened it and my Jaw dropped open.

"Who is it?" Percy asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a pair of sweats and his towel hanging around his neck.

"Mom?" I asked as this lady stood in front of me. She had blond hair and grey eyes like me, and she was wearing all black. Something that I had never seen before, she would always wear sun dresses every day when I was young.

"Annabeth?" she said as she tilted her head looking at me.

"ATHENA!" Percy cried out in happiness.

"Percy!" Athena cried.

"Percy?" I asked looking from him to my mom.

"Fredrick!" my dad said as he stood in front of me clearly thinking we were playing a game.

"Dad?" I said as I looked at him.

"Fredrick!" Percy yelled.

"Percy!" Fredrick yelled.

"Percy?" I said with a confused look.

"What the HELL is going on here!" I yelled as I looked from my parents to Percy.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked all this fluffyness! Anyway ill be updating this story and my others soon, ive recently went back to school, so its been hard! but ill do it guys! Please R&R! I love waking up to them! Thanks!**

***:)**


	20. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: SO guys, I totally blanked out on Annabeth's father's name. So stupid me I thought it was Charlie, but I reread the chapter and remembered it was Fredrick. Sorry guys... Ill fix it!**

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

"Percy?" I said with a confused look.

"What the HELL is going on here!" I yelled as I looked from my parents to Percy.

ANNABETH POV:

"Annabeth! You're pregnant!" my mom yelled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"My baby! She's all grown up!" my dad said as he wrapped himself around me also.

Oh how I missed my parents. I haven't seen them in like a year and a half.

"Mom! Dad! I missed you guys so much!" I cried into their embrace.

"Oh sweetie, we missed you too!" my mom sobbed as she pulled away to look at me.

My dad stood next to her smiling.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" I asked as I wiped away my tears.

"Percy called us. He said he needed a favor." My dad said as he glanced at Percy who was just standing there dumb founded.

"He did? For what?" I asked tilting my head at my parents slightly.

"Well, there is a lot we have to tell you first" my dad replied.

"Hold on. Percy? Is she the girl?" my mom asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yea. I didn't know she was YOUR daughter" Percy whispered as he stood next to me.

"Wait, how do you know my parents?" I asked

"Well, it's a long story" he said as he gestured for all of us to go into the living room.

I sat on the love seat with Percy while my parents sat across from us.

My mom started, "Annabeth, we have been hiding something from you" my mom confessed as she looked at the floor.

"But honey, just remember we did it to protect you" my dad added.

"Okay? What's the secret?" I asked as I laid my hands upon my belly.

Percy wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, your mother and I haven't been honest in what our occupations are honey." My dad said.

"Okay? Then what are you?" I asked.

All my life my father told me he was the CEO of a large company while my mom was a nurse for the local hospital.

"Well, we didn't really lie. I mean your father is the CEO of a large company. And I do work in the medical field but they are different circumstances." My mom replied.

"Wait? What? Can you just get to the point?" I said as I began to feel a headache coming on.

"Sweetie, our family business is the mafia" My mom said.

"Mafia? You've got to be joking right?" I laughed as I glanced at Percy. He just looked at me and shrugged.

"Honey, think about it. You were put through a private school; you learned hand to hand combat, shooting guns, throwing knives. You think a regular school would teach you those? Your friends they were always protective over you. You were never alone. Someone was always watching you. Didn't you ever notice?" my dad confessed.

"What?" I muttered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sure I thought the combat stuff was weird but they said it was part of a new curriculum. But it was true; my friends in high school and middle school and even elementary were ALWAYS protective over me. Like body guards or something. But I had to admit, I always felt like someone was watching me. After a while I just thought I was paranoid.

"Wait… So our family business is the Mafia. So does that mean dad is the head of the mafia?" I asked looking from my mom to my dad.

They both nodded.

"Then what about you mom?" I asked.

"Well, the mafia is a really dangerous job. And many people get injured. So for me, I'm like sort of the head of the medical institute within the mafia. I sort of cover up the kills we do or help our people who got wounded." My mom replied.

"So you _kill_ people?" I asked with wide eyes. I never thought my parents would harm a fly, and here they were all dressed in black looking like they were from the Mafia, telling me that our family was the head of a mafia. I swear, nothing makes sense anymore.

"Well, not good people. I mean it's only the bad people honey. We aren't pyschos" my dad chuckled.

"Okay…" I whispered as I tried to absorb everything.

So my family is a mafia. I lived my whole life in lies. My family is the mafia. Mafia…

"I know it's a lot to take in sweetie, but it's true. We hid it from you because it was for your own safety. The other guys couldn't get to you because you had no clue about the mafia. And it was forbidden for them to involve an innocent civilian." My mom said as she reached out a hand to stroke my own.

I just held it tightly and closed my eyes.

"Gosh…" I whispered as I opened my eyes. My mom looked sadly at me while my dad held my mother tightly, he too looked sadly at me.

"Honey, we never wanted you to find out. But we had no choice. Percy here didn't tell us that you were the girl" my father said as he shot Percy a glare.

"Sorry" Percy said quickly apologizing.

"I can't believe you impregnated her" my father voiced.

"Yea, well love does things ya know?" Percy said defensively.

I let go on my mother's hand and looked at Percy.

"Wait. So how do you fit into this?" I asked.

He tightened his grip around me and let out a breath.

"So, it's starts off with my past. Before I was a surfer, I sort of was in a gang." He said as he began to rub the back of his neck.

"A GANG!?" I shouted. Why the hell didn't he tell me this.

"I know what you're thinking. I should have told you, but I thought it wasn't necessary" he said quickly.

"You've got to be kidding me Jackson" I said as I shot him glares.

"Well that was a long time ago. I left that in the past once I became a professional surfer."

"It still would have been nice to know that the father of my children was an ex-gang banger"

"Yea… I know.. I'm sorry.."

"I guess it's fine…. But still how do you know my parents?"

"Oh that.. Well my brother was in the gang with me and a group of other people. Our gang was known as the hellhounds. And well after a while things just got so bad. Like all we would do is smoke people, cover it up, leave the body, smoke, drink, party, and repeat. It got really repetitive. Then we got involved into some heavy stuff. And well that's when I knew that things were getting out of hand. So, I went to your parents. You see, our gang was sort of gonna have an all-out war with your mafia and I knew that we wouldn't survive. And I really didn't want to see my friends and brother die a brutal death. So I went to your parents and came clean. They appreciated my honest and well let me live. They helped me get cleaned up and lock my brother and friends up. They didn't want to leave the gang life, so the only way for me to protect them was have them thrown into prison. And recently they all somehow managed to get out. And that's why your parents are here" he replied taking my hands in his.

ATHENA POV:

My poor baby girl. I didn't want her to find out like this, I wanted her to grow up a nice and normal life. But I should have known that sooner or later she would have found out. I just wish it would have been later. Things would have been so much easier.

"Oh man" Annabeth said as she leaned her head onto Percy.

I've got to admit, they were really cute together. I knew Percy, he was a nice and strong boy. He is perfect for Annabeth, I know that he will protect her and love her for as long as he lives. I'm glad that she is with him and even more glad that she is going to have a baby with him. I know that they will be great parents.

"I know this is a lot honey, but really we don't have much time" I said as I stood up.

"Wait… What? What do you mean we don't have much time?" she asked with a concerned look.

"Well remember Percy's brother?" Fredrick spoke.

"Yes?" Annabeth said as she too stood up with Percy's arm around her.

"Well, they are pretty upset with Percy right now. And really all they want is revenge." I replied.

"Revenge?" she asked.

"Yea" Percy said as he pulled her closer to him.

"My brother and friends, what I did really ticked them off. I guess I took away their happiness and they want to take away my own. They know that torturing me wouldn't get them anywhere so they are taking it out on you" Percy replied sternly.

"Me? Why?" she asked as she took a step away from everyone.

"Because you're his happiness sweetie" I replied with a smile.

"Me?" Annabeth said as she rested her hands on her stomach.

"Yes Annabeth. I love you and our babies. You guys are the reason why I wake up every morning. And they know that they can use that to their advantage." Percy said as he took Annabeth in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered as kissed her lightly on her cheek.

"I love you too" Annabeth spoke with tears sliding down her face.

She pulled back and wiped her tears away.

"So then why are you guys here?" she asked curiously.

"We are here to protect you sweetie" I said proudly.

"Protect me?" she asked.

"Yup, it may not seem like it but your mom and I are the best of the best" Fredrick stated putting an arm around me.

I smiled at him then turned back to my daughter.

"This is all just so crazy" she said as she leaned her head onto Percy's chest.

"I know, but we'll talk about this more later okay?" I said as I headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just to make some phone calls sweetie." I replied.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"Some old friends I smiled" pulling out my phone.

"Honey, can you secure the perimeter please? And get the stuff from the car will you Percy?" I said as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Sure" both replied.

"We're getting the band back together" Fredrick said as he gave a quick kiss to Annabeth's forehead.

"I guess we are" she said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please feel free to PM me or anything if you don't understand whats going on! But yup, the Chase Mafia! And the hellhounds! Crazy stuff guys! Anyway please R&R! Thanks a bunch!**

***:)**


	21. Showdown

**A/N: Here it is guys! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

It's only been half an hour and my house is crawling with people.

"Okay, so everybody understand the plan?" My mother asked her so called accomplices.

"Yes ma'am" they all replied.

They all stood in a straight line wearing similar black outfits.

Their names were Aphrodite, Apollo, Hera, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, Ares, Hades, Zeus, Dionysus and Hestia.

"Um no?" I said raising my hand. I was sitting on the porch swing while everyone else was all gathered in front of their trucks.

"Oh sweetie, that's the point, you're not supposed to know" my mom spoke as she smiled at me.

Everyone else just smiled at me with love in their eyes. It's weird I have never seen these people in my life, but I feel like I could trust them.

"What?" I said confused.

"Trust me babe, it's for the best" Percy said as he walked over to sit with me on the swing.

"Who would have thought that Poseidon's boy would be with your daughter" Aphrodite spoke.

"Yea, man Poseidon would have been thrilled" Artemis replied.

"Poseidon?" I asked as I looked at everyone. Again they just smiled at my confusion.

"My father" Percy spoke as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rested the other on my belly.

"Oh..." I replied. He never told me about his family.

"So where is he?" I asked.

He was never able to reply because a truck screeched to a stop in front of the house. I looked up and saw two people running madly towards me.

"ANNA!" they both screamed pulling me into a tight embrace.

It was Thalia and Luke.

"Guys! Oh gosh I missed you so much!" I cried. It was true, it felt like weeks since the last time I saw them.

"We missed you too!" Thalia said as she released me.

Luke held me a few seconds longer then backed away gripping Thalia's hand.

"So guys, there's been some stuff going on…" I said as I motioned for them to sit with me on the bench.

"I can clearly see" Thalia said looking at all of the people in black.

"Yea well turns out my families a mafia" I stated simply.

"Oh, we knew that" Thalia spoke. Luke nodded in agreement with her.

"What! No you didn't!" I yelled. Percy gripped my hand and squeezed it gently.

I looked at him and tilted my head wondering if he knew anything.

He nodded his head understanding what I was thinking.

"There are a lot of things you don't know" was all Percy said.

"I guess so..." I stated looking at Luke for answers.

He shrugged and spoke.

"Well, we've been friends forever, and it wasn't an accident that we all were best friends. You know that guy over there" Luke said as he pointed to a blond man mingling with the others.

Come to think of, that guy looked exactly like Luke.

"Yea?" I replied looking at that man.

"Well, that is my father, one of you families' accomplices" he stated.

"And you see that guy over there" Thalia said pointing to an older looking man.

"Yea?" I repeated.

"Well, that's my father. Another one of your families' accomplices" she said with a smile.

"So all this time, you guys knew! And you didn't bother to tell me?!" I yelled

"Anna, it was for the best. People couldn't touch you if you didn't know" Luke said.

"Yea, yea. I heard that part already. I just thought we were friends' guys. We never hid anything from each other" I said as I felt tears weld up.

"Babe, don't take it out on them. It was an agreement made by their parents. They probably wanted to tell you but their parents wouldn't let them... Right guys?" Percy said looking at Luke and Thalia.

"Yea, Anna. You know we love you and just want to protect you. But it was something that we couldn't do. Please don't be mad" Thalia said grabbing my other hand.

I just sighed.

"I'm not mad... It's just... I don't know. I feel like my life's been nothing but lies" I whispered leaning back into Percy. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap.

"Don't worry babe. Not everything was a lie" he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"You guys are so adorable! Look how in love they are!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Calm down woman!" Ares screamed back.

"I can't help it! I am named after the Greek god of love! So I can't just not love LOVE!" she screamed.

I just smiled and blushed and I felt Percy chuckle.

"Oh you guys. Leave the poor girl alone. She's turning bright red" Artemis said with a smile.

I quickly covered my face.

"You guys suck" I yelled while giggling.

"She's so adorable" Hera said with a smile.

"I know, she is" Percy said as I felt him kiss my head again.

*_The Next day*_

PERCY POV:

The house was in total chaos. Everyone was running all over to get things in the right place.

People were yelling and throwing things and running around. I walked over to Annabeth to go over the plan again.

Her station was the first area we had set up. Thank god for high tech technology.

I walked over to her and she lifted her head up to me. I could see she had tears running down her cheek.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked as I lifted her into a standing position to look at me.

"Percy, I'm scared" she cried into my shirt.

"I know baby, but everything will be okay. You are perfectly safe" I whispered rubbing her back and kissing her forehead gently.

"I know that. It's just what about you? You have no protection" she said looking up into my eyes.

"Don't worry about me babe. As long as you and our twins are okay, everything will be fine" I reassured.

"But you don't know that for sure" she cried still gazing at me.

"I do Annabeth. I know everything will turn out for the better. Trust me. We have the whole mafia on our side" I chuckled as I nodded towards the chaos.

"I guess" she whispered laughing a little.

"Listen, I just want to say I love you" I whispered as I caressed her face with my hands.

She leaned into them and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Percy" she whispered opening her stormy grey eyes once again.

"Gosh, what would I do without you" I whispered leaning to lay a kiss upon her lips.

She smiled and leant in to meet my lips.

"Hopefully, you'll never have to find out" she said with a smile.

"Yea" I chuckled.

"We are ready" Athena said as I felt her tap my shoulder.

"Okay, just give me a sec" I said as I turned back to Annabeth.

She just smiled at me, but I knew she was scared. I didn't blame her. It was a life or death situation but I have to strong for her. Be strong for our family.

"Okay, remember to put these on" I said as I handed her some headphones.

"And don't, know matter, take of the headphones okay?" I said urgently.

"Okay" she whispered taking the headphones.

"Don't look either" I added, she nodded.

"I Love you" I whispered as she sat down.

"I love you too" she replied.

"Don't worry, everything will be over soon and then we'll live our happily ever after okay?" I said as I looked at her once more.

"Okay" she smiled sweetly.

"I'll see you soon babe... Remember don't look" I replied walked away from her.

"Okay" she said as I walked to Athena.

"There here" she said as she walked towards the door.

"Remember the plan Percy. If anything happens, we'll ALL be in the next room okay?" she said gripping my shoulder.

"I know. I got this" I said confidently.

"Gods, Your father would be so proud of you" she said as she kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Athena. It means a lot" I smiled.

"No problem Percy. Take care of my daughter okay?" she said as she headed over to the next room.

"Always" I said as I opened the front door carefully.

The truck pulled up and my old gang filled out coming to the front door.

Terrance was the first to come up.

"So little brother. How did she take it?" he smirked.

"I didn't tell her" I spoke with a smile.

"You what!?" he said angrily shoving me back into the house.

"I will NEVER let you hurt her. And I will never hurt her. So you can kiss your deal good bye because no one is taking away my happiness." I yelled getting up into his face.

All of the other members came into the house looking around and facing me.

"Big mistake little man" Johnny spoke as he eyed out Annabeth.

I quickly stood in front of him blocking him from her.

"I don't think so" I said glaring at him.

"You got to be kidding me P. You think you can stand in the way of us and her? I don't think so" he said as he shoved me back a little.

"No I am dead serious. I know you won't touch her. I will never let you hurt her" I said as I pushed him back.

"We gave you a chance" Terrance spat out viciously looking at me then to Annabeth.

She had no idea what was going on. She had her headphones in and she was writing or something. I'm glad she didn't hear or see anything. I know things are gonna get heated soon.

"And I'm not taking it" I spat out pushing both him and Johnny back.

"You know what we do to people who don't accept our chances" Johnny spat out.

Oh I knew. I knew oh to well.

"But, since you are my brother I couldn't kill you. So I'll just have to settle for that blondie right there." Terrance said as Johnny handed him, his signature desert eagle pistol.

My eyes widened at the sight of that killing machine.

"Terrance! Stop you don't want to do this!" I yelled stepping in front of him blocking Annabeth.

"Oh, but I think I do" Terrance smirked.

"Guys hold him down" He said as he walked away from me.

Before I knew it three guys came and held me back. I was defenseless but I wouldn't stop trying to fight it.

"TERRANCE DON'T! DON'T DO IT!" I yelled as I saw him load up the gun with bullets.

"I already told you brother. You take away my happiness I take away yours!" he spat out looking at me.

"Please! I am your brother! I'm all you have left! We can't be like this! Brothers are supposed to look after each other! Not kill their pregnant girlfriend!" I yelled trying to make my way towards him but I couldn't. These guys who held me back were too strong.

"No! It's too late for that!" he yelled as he aimed towards Annabeth

"NO! NO! ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" I screamed as I tried punching and kicking to get out of the arms that held me back, but I couldn't.

"ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" I screamed frantically. She couldn't hear anything.

"Say good bye lover boy!" Johnny laughed.

"Please Terrance! PLEASE!" I yelled.

"Too bad!" he smiled.

"NO! ANNABETH! PLEASE! ANNABETH! TURN AROUND!" I screamed as I saw his finger on the trigger.

"PLEASE!" I screamed one last time.

_BOOM…_

* * *

**A/N: The suspense, it's killers man! Dont hate me! But i promise nothing! muahahah! R&R!**

***:)**


	22. The Jackson Bunch

**A/N: Warning SWEARING! Also i felt bad for leaving it like that so here is the update! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_BOOM…_

* * *

"You tried to kill her!" Percy screamed.

"What the hell? Why isn't she dead?" Terrance yelled.

"You didn't think I was stupid enough to leave her unprotected did you?" Percy said as he broke out of the hands that held him down.

He walked over to Terrance with a smirk on his face.

"What is this!?" Johnny yelled as he stepped forward.

"It's the latest technology. Bullet proof glass. So clear that it looks like it's not there" Percy said with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Terrance spoke clearly confused. "Then why were you screaming?" he added.

"It's called acting" Percy grinned.

"You guys saw that right?" Percy said into his ear piece.

"Yes we did" a voice on the other line said.

"What's going on!?" Terrance yelled as he stepped towards Percy and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Percy glared as he pushed Terrance away.

Terrance held up his gun to Percy.

"I don't think that's such a great idea brother" Percy said as he crossed his arms.

"I've got to agree with you Percy" Athena said as she stepped into the living room with the mafia behind her.

"Athena?" Terrance stammered out.

"Hello Terrance. Long time no see" she spat out walking over to him and taking the gun away.

Terrance and the gang just stood there shocked.

"What is she doing here?!" Terrance yelled at Percy.

"Family issues" Percy said with a grin.

"Family?" Terrance asked as he began to back up. He didn't get far before Apollo and Ares gripped his shoulder. The whole gang was surrounded.

"Did I forget to mention that Annabeth's mom is Athena?" Percy smiled.

"No! The Chase Mafia!" Terrance gasped in horror.

"No! Terrance, you never said anything about the Chase mafia!" Johnny yelled.

Terrance was speechless.

"Terrance, you have been misbehaving. To think they let you out on good behavior." Athena said as she stood in front of the gang.

"I-uh" Terrance stuttered.

"And to top it off YOU tried to kill my daughter" Athena spat out.

"And that doesn't sit well with me. What about you honey?" Athena asked Fredrick.

"Nope! I think they need a lesson" Fredrick said as he cracked his knuckles.

Terrance looked at Percy frantically.

"Brother please! Don't let them take me! I'm your family!" Terrance begged.

Percy just shook his head.

"No, not anymore… My family is with Annabeth, families are supposed to be based on love and trust. You Terrance are not my family" Percy said as he stared deep into Terrance's eyes.

For a second it looked like Terrance felt guilty, but that soon disappeared and was replaced with a smirk.

"Yea whatever… Go have fun with your bitch and bastard children!" Terrance spat out.

That cut deep into Percy.

He leaped forward and connect his knuckles with Terrance's face. All you could hear was the sound of something breaking.

"Don't you ever fucking say that!" Percy yelled.

"Take him away… Do what you want" Percy said to Athena.

"Don't worry Percy… We got this" Athena smirked as she and the mafia took all of them out.

Terrance was knocked out cold so they dragged him away.

Everyone was out of the house leaving Percy alone with his thoughts.

PERCY POV:

"God, I'm glad that's over" I whispered as I turned around to face Annabeth.

She was still oblivious to what had happened.

She looked so cute, her blonde hair cascading down to her hips. The small smile she had on her lips and she had the head phones on. Whatever she was writing was making her smile. God, what did I do to score such a beautiful girl like her. I'm glad that things turned like this.

I smiled and walked up the glass door. I opened it and she looked up at me with her piercing grey eyes.

She quickly took out her head phones and folded the paper putting it into her jeans pocket.

"What was that?" I asked as she stood up and made her way to me.

"Uh nothing" she blushed as she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my chest.

"Babe? Come on tell me" I laughed.

Whatever it was she was super embarrassed about it.

"No, it's nothing" she whispered into my chest.

I pulled back and looked at her.

"Come on tell me" I whispered as I tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

"It's nothing… I was just going over some names." She whispered.

"Really? Can I see?" I asked as I reached into her pocket.

"Percy!" She grumbled swatting my hand away and turning away from me.

"Come on babe… Just tell me" I laughed and wrapped my hands around her shoulders.

"I will… Later" she smiled as she leaned back into my embrace.

"Later? Just tell me now" I whispered as I began to lay gentle kisses along the side of her jaw.

"Tell me what happened first" she whispered as she took a step away from me and headed to the couch.

I sighed and followed.

"Nothing much…" I said as I sat down pulling her into my lap.

"Oh really? Because I clearly saw the bullet in the glass" she sighed.

"Oh yea, well long story short, your parents are taking care of it" I reassured placing my hands on her belly.

"God Percy… Our life is crazy" she whispered laying her head onto my chest.

"I know babe… I know" I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"You were in a gang. My families the mafia. I got knocked up by a surfer. Who would have thought?" she laughed.

"A hot surfer mind you" I whispered.

"Got that right" she giggled.

I pulled her closer to me and rested my head in the crook of her neck. Maybe now is a good time to ask her. I mean I want to spend the rest of my life with her so why not.

"Annabeth?" I whispered.

ANNABETH POV:

God, our life has been super crazy. I mean first of all I'm pregnant, and now I have an ex-gang banger boyfriend who knows my mafia of a family. Man, life is just weird.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard Percy call my name.

"Yea?" I whispered as I set both my hands over his.

"Do you love me?"

"Do I love you?"

"Yea?"

"Percy? What kind of question is that? Of course I love you!"

"Good"

"Why would you even ask that?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Make sure what?"

"That you would say yes"

"Yes? Say yes to what?" I asked.

He lifted me off of his lap and stood up.

"Percy? What's going on?" I asked as I began to stand up.

"Annabeth, I love you" he said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too?" I said. This is kind of weird.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ever since that day I walked into the billabong store I knew that I would want to spend the rest of my life with you. You drew me in and I never want to leave your side. Our relationship has had many twists and turns but I just want you to know that I love you and I will do everything in my power to keep us together. I remember that first time you left me. That was the time I knew that I couldn't live without you. Those days when you weren't with me was seriously a living hell. And I don't want that to ever happen again. I want us to be together forever. I want us to raise our children and be in love. I want us to be forever. So that brings up my question" he said with a smile.

He bent down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh" I whispered as I felt my heart flutter and tears escape my eyes.

"I know we haven't known each other that long but I know that I want to spend my life with you forever. Annabeth Chase, Will you marry me?" he asked as he took out a velvet black box out of his pocket.

I was speechless.

"Percy" I cried.

"Yes! Yes! A million times YES!" I cried as I stuck out my left hand.

He slipped the diamond ring onto my finger and I ran into his arms.

"Percy!" I cried.

He engulfed me into a hug, and pulled away for a split second before connecting his lips with my own.

The feeling of love and passion flowed out through the kiss. This kiss meant more than any of the other kisses we had shared. This kiss was a promise, a promise that said that we would be together forever.

"I love you" he whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too Percy Jackson" I smiled as tears flowed from my eyes.

"I'm so happy" I cried trying to wipe tears away.

"Me too" Percy smiled.

"Oh gosh" I whispered as I stuck out my hand to look at the ring.

It was had a silver band that had a Tahitian mother of pearl in the middle. The pearl was encased in a swirl of diamonds that glistened under the lights of the living room. It was truly beautiful.

"I love it Percy. It's beautiful!" I cried as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Not as beautiful as you Mrs. Annabeth Jackson" he whispered as he pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

"Annabeth Jackson. Has a nice ring to it, don't cha think?" Percy said as he pulled away back from the kiss.

"I like it. I could get used to this" I smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. The Jackson bunch" Percy laughed.

"Yup, that's us. The Jackson bunch" I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe you guys thought i would kill Annabeth! I am not a cruel person! And it would hurt my poor fan girl heart if i did! I hope you guys liked it! The Jackson Bunch! So cute right!? Anyways,Please Review and let me know whatcha think! Thanks for reading!**

***:)**


	23. Warm Feelings

**A/N: I finally updated! Woohoo! You guys can thank 15 for the update because of her awesome PM message! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

_*Annabeth is around 8 months pregnant*_

ANNABETH POV:

I awoke to a tickling sensation on my neck.

My eyes fluttered open and I leaned away to see what was tickling my neck.

It was Percy, his nose was rubbing against my skin.

I giggled and began to poke his face.

"Percy… Wake up" I whispered.

He stirred a little then broke out in a smile, with his eyes still closed.

"Morning Babe" he whispered snuggling me closer to him.

"Morning" I giggled.

I just looked at him and smiled. His black tousled hair was standing up everywhere. Cleary messy bed hair. His eyes were still closed which showed his long eye lashes that any girl would kill to have. His mouth was parted open just a little to take in small breaths while his cheek bones accentuated his sculpted jaw. He really was a good looking guy.

I can only hope that our kids will look like him. It would be perfect.

Maybe they'd look like that dream I had before I found out I was having twins. A girl with black hair like Percy's and my grey eyes. And a boy, blond hair like me and green eyes like him. No matter what they looked like I'm sure I'll love them no matter what.

It's crazy to think that I'm pregnant. I'm having twins and I have a fiancé. So much has happened in the past 8 months.

I found out that my soon to be husband was an ex-gang banger. Which is pretty crazy! I mean I would have never pinned him for that type of guy.

And to top it off he was once in an alliance with the Chase Mafia. A mafia run by none other than my own parents who I believed would never harm a fly.

My life has really done a complete 180. But if I really think about it I wouldn't want it any other way. I mean if I never met Percy at the billabong store I would have never had the blessing of having my twins. I feel as if everything happened for a reason. A good reason at that. Whatever forces had brought us together was a force that I couldn't thank enough. With him, I have my everything. He is all I need. And all that I want.

I smiled and reached out to caress his face.

I drew one finger alongside his jaw line making my way up to his forehead. I moved some hair out of the way so I could see his face. He smiled at this action and without opening his eyes he used one of his hands to grab my hand and bring it to his lips where he laid a soft kiss upon it.

His eyes flickered open and he smiled.

"Good morning my gorgeous queen" he spoke softly.

"Good morning my handsome king" I giggled.

"I love your laugh" he smiled as he rested his forehead against my own.

"I love your girly lashes" I whispered.

"What? They are not girly!" he laughed.

"Yes they are! Compared to mine" I smiled looking into his eyes.

"I don't agree. Yours are beautiful. Just like your nose and your hair and your ears and your lips and everything else on your body" he whispered as he wrapped me into his embrace.

I snuggled into his chest and pressed my nose up against his neck.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and he used the other to draw circles into my stomach.

"And you know what else I love?" he whispered into my hair.

"What?" I smiled into his neck.

"Your cute little butt" he said as he used on hand to give it a squeeze.

"Percy!" I laughed as I bolted up swatting his hands away.

He chuckled and got up with a huge grin on his face.

"What!?" he smirked.

"You totally ruined our little moment that we were having" I giggled as I leant into his chest pressing my back onto him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me between his legs.

"No I didn't! I thought we were just stating things that we loved" he smiled as he laid a kiss in my hair.

He rested his hands on my bulging stomach.

"And I do love your butt" he added.

"Of course you do" I giggled.

"I do! I really do! I mean it's so nice and sculpted and like firm and it li-"

"Okay! Okay! Enough about my butt" I interrupted.

"Okay. Fine…" he laughed.

"You are something Jackson" I giggled.

"Maybe incredibly handsome? Or maybe deviously good looking god?"

"How about a charismatic SOB?" I whispered.

"SOB? Oh you mean Sexy or bangin?"

"Uh huh. That's what I meant babe" I giggled turning around to give him a light sweet kiss.

As we pulled away he smiled and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I have a surprise for you" he whispered as he took both my hands into his and kissed them.

"You do? Could it be the reason for all that racket last night?" I asked.

"Maybe?" he chimed. He got up and helped me to my feet.

I mean getting out of bed with this huge belly was pretty hard. I followed him as he guided me through the darkness of the room. He stopped for a brief moment to open the door then we walked down to the end of the hall.

"Close your eyes" he whispered as he turned back to look at me.

"Okay" I replied as I closed them shut.

He opened the door and led me in. I could make out a faint smell of fresh paint. He must have painted this room or something.

"Okay, you can open them now" he whispered as he stood in front of me.

My eyes flickered open and I was filled with tears.

We were in the nursery. Although it was completely different from the last time I seen it.

The wall's which used to be a dark brown color where now painted white.

There were two light brown rocking chairs to the left and right of us.

On the right side of the room the color theme was grey and pink. The hard wood floor had a huge pink rug that was in the shape of a flower. Upon that rested a light grey wooden crib that had a pink comforter. There was one grey dolphin and one pink owl in the crib. This was the crib that I wanted from the store. The one with the owl mobile. Next to the crib there was a huge wardrobe closet that was the same light grey as the crib. But its handles were pink.

Inside that closet there were cute girlie frilly clothes galore. Even matching shoes to go along with it.

I walked over to the other side.

This side had a theme of green and blue.

There was a blue rug that was in the shape of waves. Upon that rested a grey crib. Inside the crib there was a blueish green comforter set. Inside the crib there were two stuffed animals. One, a green turtle and the other a blue owl. Like the other side there was also a wardrobe closet that held baby clothes. Although instead boy clothes galore.

I looked around the room. There were pictures of the ocean and of the forest. There were even the my ultrasound pictures. What really caught my eye was the picture in the middle of the two windows on the wall across the door. It was my maternity picture.

The picture Percy and I took last month. In the picture Percy and I were on the beach. I wore a white tub top and light blue flowy pareo. Percy had on a pair of surf shorts that matched the color of my pareo. I stood in front of him while he stood behind me. I was smiling up at him looking into his green eyes as he smiled looking down into my grey eyes. His hands rested on my stomach and my own hands rested on top of his. In that picture you could see the happiness that we felt. The love we had for each other and our babies. The love that we still have.

I turned around to look at Percy with tears flowing down my cheeks. He quickly made his way to me.

"Babe? Are you okay?" he asked as he brushed the tears off of my face.

I smiled and continued to cry.

"P..Percy.." I cried.

"Yea?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"I.. I LOVE it!" I cried wrapping my arms around his neck. I buried my head into his neck and cried more.

"I Love it"

He squeezed me a little. "I'm so glad… I'm so glad…" he whispered.

I pulled away and looked at him.

I used both of my hands to hold his face in mine.

"Percy… This means so much to me. Thank you" I whispered as I pressed my lips onto his.

They felt soft like they always do. The tingling warm feeling I got every time I kissed him returned. It warmed me from head to toe.

"Annabeth" he whispered against my lips.

"Yea?" I replied not breaking my lip contact.

"I love you" he added.

"I love you too" I whispered pressing my lips harder onto his own.

The kiss was filled to the brim with passion. With love. With promises of our future together. The future with our family.

After a while we pulled back to catch our breaths.

I turned around and leaned into his bare chest.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his head onto mine. We stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

It was real. Everything in here was finally real. Our babies' nursery was now set up. Everything was settling into place.

"Everything is so real" I whispered as I tilted my head up to look at him.

"It is. Isn't it" he whispered looking down at me.

"We're parents now" he added

"Yea, who would have thought?"

"And we're getting married!"

"I know… It's amazing Percy" I whispered.

I set his hands on my belly.

"It is babe. It really is…"

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yea?" I answered.

"Have you thought about names yet?" he asked.

"Yeah… Have you?"

"Actually yeah…" he whispered.

"What are your thoughts?" I asked.

"Well… I haven't decided on the girls name but there was a boy name that I had in mind."

"And what would that be?"

"Umm.. Well I liked the name Ryder" he whispered.

"Ryder… Ryder Jackson.. Yea. That sounds pretty good. I like it babe!" I smiled.

"Really! That's great! Because I have actually had a lot of time to think and that one really stuck out to me. But if you don't like it then we don't have to. I mean you are the one giving birth to them and I don't want to force you into something you don't wan-"He rambled on.

"Percy" I whispered as I cupped his mouth with my hand.

"Hmmm?"

"I love it" I said as I removed my hand.

"Okay good" he smiled snuggling into my neck.

"So.. What about the girls name?" he asked.

"Well now that you mention it. There is a name that I've always loved" I whispered leaning my head onto his.

"And what is that?" he asked as he lifted his head up and rested into on mine.

"I've always liked the name Melody" I whispered.

"Melody… Melody Jackson.. It has a nice sound to it.. I like it babe.. I really do!" he smiled.

"It does huh?" I smiled.

"So let's see… Ryder Jackson… Melody Jackson… and finally Annabeth Jackson… Perfect" he smiled as he turned me around.

"It is perfect isn't it" I whispered as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"It is..." he smiled leaning down.

He looked me in my eyes and spoke.

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Jackson…" he whispered only inches from my lips.

"Me either" I smiled closing the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I hope you guys liked it! Also to answer some questions... Yes, Annabeth had to take out her belly piercing.. And i may consider a sequel to this story if you guys would like! But ill talk more about that when this story ends! Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it! SPOILER: Annabeth will be due soon... Very soon.. :) Thanks for reading! And please Review!**

***:)**


	24. The Bachelorette Party

**A/N: Here's an update guys! I hope you like it! Also a head up, there is some minor mature things going on. But its not too bad! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_*Annabeth is about 9 months pregnant now*_

ANNABETH POV:

"Don't worry babe, it'll only be a little while" Percy said as he stood in the house doorway.

"I know, it's just…"

"I know babe. I'll miss you too. But just think about it. By this time tomorrow you will be Mrs. Jackson" he smiled caressing my cheek with his free hand.

"Your right" I smiled looking into his eyes.

"Of course I am" he smirked as he leaned in to place a light kiss onto my lips.

Our little moment of happiness soon faded when a voice yelled form behind me.

"Oh my GODS you guys! It's only gonna be like what!? 24 hours! I'm sure you both can survive!" Thalia yelled from behind me.

The rest of the girls began to laugh.

"Yea, yea! Whatever Thalia!" I said as I waved her off.

"Well, I guess I gotta go" Percy teased.

I gripped his shirt and pulled him forward and crashed my lips on to his.

"I guess you do" I smiled into the kiss.

I pulled back and looked at him.

A truck pulled up and honked at Percy. Luke was driving and all of the other surfer boys were piled into the cab and back of the truck.

"Come one MAN!" Luke yelled honking his horn again.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Percy yelled as he returned his gaze towards me.

"I'll see you at the altar Mrs. Jackson" Percy smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Can't wait" I smiled as I waved to him as he got into the back of the truck.

I took a step back and closed the door.

"GOD! I thought he'd never leave!" Thalia yelled as she and the others girls sat in the living room.

Everyone was dressed up in nice, lacey, almost promiscuous dresses. Even I had on one of the dresses Thalia had bought for me. It was a nice red dress that was all satin and silk, the front part had sort of lacey design with a v neck that accentuated my boobs. Sure it was something very scandalous but I couldn't get out of it. As Thalia said and I quote "Your boobs are like huge cantaloupes! Might as well enjoy them while they last!". I had no choice.

"I just think it's so adorable!" Sophia spoke.

"Me too" Zoey added.

"I agree with Thals, I mean like was he ever gonna leave?!" Violet joked.

"Shut up you guys!" I laughed.

"Well, now that he's gonna now the party can begin!" Aria sang.

"You got that right chicka! And since Miss Annabeth over there is Prego, we can't do any drinking okay?" Thalia spoke.

"What? NO! I mean you guys can. Just not me" I stated. I didn't want this party to be lame just because I couldn't drink. I mean I want them to have fun too.

"Oh hush sweetie! This is your day! And if you can't do something then we won't do it" Ruby smiled.

"Thanks Red" I whispered as I leaned against her shoulder.

"No problem" she smiled.

"SO guys? What are we gonna d-" I tried to say when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" I asked as I stood up to answer the door.

"Oh don't worry mama! I got it!" Thalia said as she darted to the door.

"Uh okay?" I said as I sat back onto the couch.

I looked around at the other girls and saw them smiling. Something is going on here.

"What's going on?" I asked as I shot Sophia and Ruby a look.

"You'll see" Ruby smiled.

Violet, Aria, and Zoey began to giggle.

"So, our chef is here" Thalia said as she brought in a handsome guy with brown hair and hazel eyes into the living room.

"A chef?" I asked standing up resting my hand on my belly.

"Yup, meet Chef Marcelo" Thalia smiled.

"Hi, Marcelo. My names Annabeth" I smiled, extending out my hand.

"Oh I know" he whispered in a seductive tone as he gently took my hand and kissed it.

"Uh okay?" I said as I took a step back.

"Okay ladies, let's go into the kitchen and watch Marcelo work his _magic"_ Thalia sang.

"Okay!" They all replied happily. I followed closely behind.

We sat around the stove area as Marcelo dug into his bag pulling out his knives, and spatulas, and other cooking utensils.

I sat directly in front of Marcelo while Thalia and Ruby sat to the left and right of me. Sophia sat to the right of Ruby while Violet left of Thalia, while Aria sat to the right of Sophia and Zoey sat to the left of Violet.

Marcelo pulled out his knives and began to cook in front of use. Teppanyaki style. He seriously had some mad skills going on. He sliced up some onions then used a spatula to toss it into the air then catch it then flip it on the stove. It was really cool. I swear I could watch this guy all night.

I'm so glad Thalia and the girls didn't do the traditional stuff at bachelorette parties. Like male strippers and stuff. Gosh, that'd be so awkward.

"Thalia" I whispered as I leaned towards her.

"Yea?" she replied.

"Thanks for throwing me the bachelorette party"

"No problem girlie! You know I would do it! We've known each other for forever!"

"I know huh! Well thanks anyways!"

"Don't mention it!"

"Oh, and thanks for not having a male stripper"

"Uh… yea…"

"No! No you didn't!" I whispered sternly at her.

"Uh, well" she smiled looking back at Marcelo.

Marcelo had just finished making our 5 course gourmet meal.

I glanced up to look at him and I hadn't even noticed that he was now standing in the kitchen removing his chef jacket.

I looked at him curiously. He probably had on a shirt under that or something so it shouldn't be too bad.

But boy was I wrong.

He slowly unbuttoned his jacket and threw it to the side staring into my eyes.

I could feel my cheeks heat up. Oh god, this is not happening.

Aria and Violet began to cheer and whistle while the other girls began to clap.

Thalia turned on some music and sat down beside me with a smirk.

"What's a bachelorette party without a male stripper!" she yelled.

Marcelo then began to slowly dance his way towards be with only a pair of white pants on and his chef hat. You could see his clearly defined abs which was pretty amazing. But compared to Percy's it wasn't as amazing.

Thalia and the girls pushed my chair into the center of the room and turned me around so Marcelo was standing in front of me.

"Oh my god" I said as Marcelo slowly began to slip off his pants.

Underneath, he had a really tight and short speedo on, that had Annabeth on the butt part. I quickly covered my eyes while the girls chanted for him.

"Annabeth! Don't cover your eyes!" Thalia screamed.

"No!" I yelled back.

I felt Marcelo grip my legs and he used another hand to peel my hands off of my face.

My eyes were still tightly closed when I felt something begin to rub against my leg.

"Oh my gods!" I yelled as I finally opened my eyes.

Marcelo was giving me a half lap dance, or at least he was trying to because my huge belly blocked half of my lap.

He looked at me and smiled. It looked like he was having the time of his life.

I guess I should just enjoy this. I mean I am the bachelorette tonight, and this is my party. SO why not.

I began to smile and laugh while I let him do his little routine.

I swear he had been dancing for 30 minutes or something when he finally gave a bow.

We all stood up and clapped. I went in a hugged him and he smiled.

"Thanks for that Marcelo" I giggled.

"Anything for a beautiful girl" he spoke as he kissed my hand.

"Enjoy the meal ladies" he smiled as he collected his clothes and utensils.

"Oh we will! Thanks for the show _MARCELO!_" the girls giggled.

He gave a smile and salutes and walked out of the house.

We all sat around the kitchen counter area and dug in.

The food was absolutely amazing!

First was the antipasto, which was fried calamari torta di formaggio. Next was primo piatto with spaghettini with artichokes, capers and mushrooms, linguini with tomato sauce, and assorted toppings of shrimp, sautéed mushrooms and cheese. The secondo piatto was roast chicken. Next the contorno was roasted garlic potatoes with brown rice garden pilaf. And finally for Dolce, we had Dulce de leche rolls. And for drinks we had sparkling water.

"Oh god guys, I am so full!" I said after I had my fill of food.

"Me too girlie… I feel like I'm pregnant now" Thalia laughed.

The other girls laughed and agreed.

"Oh you sure about that? I mean with all the activity you and Luke have been doing I wouldn't be surprised if you actually were" I joked as I sat up waddling back to the living room.

"Oh shut up!" Thalia laughed as she and the other girls followed me into the living room.

We sat down and Thalia left the room.

"Present time!" she shouted as she brought armfuls of presents back into the living room.

"Oh my gosh you guys!" I said as I looked at all of the packages.

"You didn't have too!" I added as I felt some tears escape.

"Oh Anna! You know we love you too much!" Aria and Violet sang.

"Yea! SO we of course had to get you some presents!" Zoey added.

"Some presents!? I swear there's like twenty boxes and bags!" I smiled.

"Only the best for our bestie!" Sophia smiled as she leaned in and hugged me.

I giggled and pulled back and began to open the gifts.

There was everything, from little dolls to gift cards to free movie tickets and even a lot of new lingerie.

I held up one of the last packages and pulled out a see through black lingerie. It was a one piece that I swear didn't cover up anything.

"A little motivation for baby number three" Thalia smirked as she threw an arm around me.

"Trust me! This won't be used for a while!" I laughed. Gosh, I'm pretty sure I can wait a while to have baby number three. A long while at that. But eventually one day, when the time is right, I'll be happy to have baby number three.

"Well when you do want to, I'm sure this little black thing will do the trick" Thalia smiled.

The other girls smiled and agreed.

"Thank you guys so much! You are the best friends a girl could ask for!" I yelled as I brought them all in for a huge group hug.

"You are so welcome Anna!" they all chimed in.

"I love you guys to death!"

"WE love you too!"

"Now come on girlies, we have to get some beauty rest. Mrs. Annabeth soon to be Mrs. Percy Jackson is gonna have a big day tomorrow" Thalia said as she began to clean up.

"Okey dokey" the other girls said as they began to help.

I started to help but was stopped by Ruby.

"Don't worry sweetie we got this" she smiled.

"Yea, you just to bed and sleep! We got this" Zoey added.

"Okay guys.. Good night! See you in the morning!" I said as I waddled into Percy and my bedroom.

I sat on the bed and quickly stripped out of my dress and made my way into the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later I finished showering and threw on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top which stopped about half way on my belly. I towel dried my hair quickly and walked back into the living room.

When I got inside the girls were all changed and sleeping in their sleeping bags in the living room.

I smiled and turned off the light and made my way back into my room. I walked out towards the balcony and stood outside looking at the moon and the ocean. There was a nice tropical breeze that rustled the leaves on the coconut trees. It was really soothing.

I leaned against the railing and help up my hand.

I looked at my ring and admired it for a few seconds. I then took it off and read what the inside said.

_To my wise girl, my love for you are like endless waves_

I smiled and slipped it back onto my left finger.

I looked back up to the moon and spoke.

"I love you to Percy Jackson"

I glanced back at the water again then turned around to go back into the room.

I laid my head on the pillow and pulled up the sheets while I lay on my side.

I couldn't believe it. Tomorrow, I'm gonna be Mrs. Annabeth Jackson.

"Annabeth Jackson" I whispered into the dark room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson" I added.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

I think I could get used to that sound.

* * *

**A/N: How cute was that thing inside of the ring! Gosh i was dying over here! Anyway i hope you liked it! And please R&R! i would really appreciate it! And a heads up this story will ending soon! Maybe another 2 to 3 more chapters! And im really thinking about a sequel. But i was wondering if you wanted me to talk about the twins lives? Like maybe taking place around 21 years of age for both of them? And also if i do, do that dont worry about Annabeth and Percy, they will be mentioned in the sequel too. But i kind of wanted to do a sequel about the twins lives. What do you guys think? Please Review! Thanks a bunch!**

***:)**


	25. Something Wrong

THALIA POV:

The girls and I woke up around 8:30.

We cleaned up the living room and I had Zoey and Aria cook some breakfast while Sophia and Violet got Annabeth's dress and bath ready.

Ruby and I went into Annabeth's room to wake her up.

We walked in and I saw Annabeth buried under her blankets sleeping peacefully.

Ruby went to the balcony and opened the door to let in some light and cool tropical breezes.

I went and sat on the bed next to Annabeth.

"Annabeth? Wake up" I whispered as I tapped her shoulder.

She groaned and turned over.

"Come on Anna, it's time to start getting ready" I continued shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Mhhh" Annabeth mumbled as she used her left hand to shoo me away.

The light from the balcony finally reached her.

"No!" she grumbled grabbing a pillow and burying her face in it.

Ruby came and sat on the other side of Annabeth.

"Come on Anna!" Ruby said as she began to bounce on the bed.

I stood up too jumping along with her.

"Stop it!" Annabeth whined as she moved the pillow off her face.

The other girls came running in and began jumping on the bed too.

"Fine!" Annabeth said as she sat up.

Aria went to the speakers and started to play the song Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor.

We all sat on the bed around Annabeth and began to sing and dance to the entire song.

"Future husband, better love me right" We all sang as the song ended.

"Come on girlie, it's time to get up" I spoke as the rest of the girls went outside to get some breakfast.

"Thalia" Annabeth said as she lifted up her head.

"Yea?" I asked taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I… I'm terrified" she admitted.

"Oh sweetie… What of?"

"Of everything! I mean it's just so overwhelming!"

"Annabeth, please don't tell me you're getting cold feet now..."

"NO! No... That's not it... it's just crazy you know... I mean we're getting married today and I'm supposed to give birth in like a week or so… It's just everything's happening so fast" she sighed.

"Anna" I whispered as I threw an arm around her and leaned my head onto hers.

"Everything's gonna be alright you know… I mean sure it seems fast paced, but I think it's a good thing. I mean you and Percy decided that you wanted to be married before the babies came… And now it's so perfect! I mean you will be Annabeth Jackson when your babies come out. You both will be legally together" I reassured.

"Yea… That's great! I mean I'm so happy. It's just still so crazy how everything happened so fast… I mean can you imagine what I will have to tell the twins when they ask me how I met their father? OH gods. I'm gonna sound like such a hoe bag" she laughed as she shook her head.

"Hoe bag or not… I'm glad you came into my life Annabeth… I mean we're like practically sisters… You've been there for me and I've been there for you. I'm just so glad that I get to be here for your wedding and hopefully birth" I smiled.

She smiled back and brought me in for a tight hug.

"Oh man..." she spoke as she stood up resting her hands on her belly.

"What if I gave birth today?" she joked as she stood up.

"You better not joke about something like before it actually happens" I said shaking my head.

"Yea… You're right! Well I guess it's time to start getting ready" she said as she reached out a hand to pull me up.

"Yup… We've got to get you some breakfast first then into the bath tub for a scrubbing. Then the dress and hair and make-up…" I listed.

"Yup… Let's get down to business" she said as she cracked her knuckles and made her way into the kitchen.

I laughed and followed her into the kitchen, were we sat and ate breakfast with the girls.

* * *

ANNABETH POV:

_*5 hours later*_

We arrived at the wedding ceremony area that would be held at the beach. I was in the beach house still getting ready.

"Is it zipped?" I asked as I held my breath in.

"Yup… You're all set girlie" Thalia said as she took a step back and led me to the full length mirror.

I grabbed the bottom of my dress with both hands and walked to see what I looked like.

I wore a white wedding dress that hugged my body tightly but still in a comfortable way. The back of the dress was a lace pattern that had a rounded circle opening that thinned out into a diamond shape that stopped at my lower back. The straps of my dress were also laced and held up a sweet heart neckline. The sleeves of my dress were long and had lace patterns near my wrists that stretched out onto my hands. My train was a super long laced kind of mesh looking material.

I glanced at the mirror for a while then turned sideways. My belly was fit snugly into my dress. It was kinda cute actually.

My make-up was applied lightly and really accentuated the stormy grey of my eyes. I had my hair in half up half down hair style. My hair was pulled back by fishtailed braids that ran alongside my head. They stopped at the back and were joined together by a small clear rubber band. My hair cascaded all the way to my hips.

"You look beautiful" Thalia smiled as she stood next to me in the mirror.

"Thanks Thalia. So do you" I whispered.

She and the other bridesmaids all had on Tahitian pearl colored dresses that stopped before their knees. It had a sweetheart neckline like my dress but theirs was strapless. They all had on matching gold heels that I had.

"Oh… I almost forgot" she said as she grabbed two items out of her purse.

She handed me a blue garter.

I looked at her curiously.

"Something Blue" she whispered as she helped me slip in on underneath my dress.

"And… Something borrowed… This was from Ruby actually… She had it when she was married and wanted you to use it for your wedding... To wish you luck or something like that" Thalia smiled as she fastened a barrette with Tahitian pearls in my hair. She placed in over the clear rubbed band that helps keep my hair together.

"Thanks Thalia" I said as she finished putting it into my hair.

I turned around and gave her a big hug.

"No problem girlie" she smiled as she took a step back.

"I'll see you out there okay?" she said as she made her way to the door.

"Okay" I whispered as I turned back to look at the mirror.

I stood there and gazed at my belly when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said as I turned around.

It was my mother.

"Oh sweetie! You look so beautiful" she said as she rushed to my side bringing me into a hug.

"Thanks mom" I whispered.

"I have something for you" she smiled as she reached into her purse for something.

She brought out a beaded Tahitian pearl necklace.

It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow" I said as she turned me around and clasped in onto my neck.

"Its beautiful mom" I said as I touched the pearls.

"Something old" she smiled as she turned me around to kiss my forehead.

"So let's see dear… You've got something blue, something borrowed and something old…" she said as she walked over to the door.

"Yup… All I'm missing is something new" I said as I walked closer to her.

"Then you are in luck because I know someone who has something for that… I'll see you out there honey…" she smiled as she walked out of the room.

I stood their curiously as I heard another soft knock on the door.

"Come in" I said as I looked at the door.

"I heard you needed something knew" A voice I knew oh to well spoke.

I smiled as he walked in.

He wore a black tuxedo with a blue tie and he had on a blindfold over his eyes.

"That is true" I smiled as I walked over to him cupping his face.

He looked so handsome in his tuxedo and crazy surfer tousled black hair… I just wanted to kiss him.

"I bet you look beautiful" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well it's as good as it's going to get with this huge belly" I laughed as I snuggled into his chest.

"It's not huge. It's beautiful, just like yourself" he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I've got to admit Jackson… You still have pretty good aim for being blindfolded" I laughed.

"Well, let's just say I'm an expert on putting my lips where they need to be" he smirked.

I smacked him playfully.

"Oh gosh, you are something Mr. Jackson" I giggled.

"Yes, and that is your future husband Mrs. Jackson" he smiled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a square box.

"Your something new" he said as he handed me the box.

I opened it carefully and found a beautiful bracelet that matched my pearl necklace. I put it on my left wrist and looked at it.

"Gosh Percy. It's beautiful" I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

"I love it"

"I'm glad" he smiled pulling me in for a hug.

I rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. We slow danced for a little until I had a sort of rushing feeling.

"Whoa… That was weird" I said as I pushed Percy back a little.

"What? What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Percy asked as he moved around trying to find my arms.

He was still blindfolded.

"I don't know… I just felt like a rushing feeling right now" I said as I took a step back.

As I walked back I sort of slipped on something.

"Whhooa" I said as I carefully caught my balance.

What the heck did I slip on?

I glanced at the floor and looked.

My jaw dropped open.

"Oh god!" I yelled backing away clenching my stomach.

"Oh shit….shit…shit!" I yelled gazing at the floor.

"Annabeth?! What? What happened? Are you okay?" Percy asked as he stepped forward trying to find me.

He slipped a little but caught his balance.

"What the hell? What was that?" he asked moving his head around to try and locate me.

"Percy…" I whispered as I clenched his hand.

"What is it Annabeth?" he asked concerned.

"I….. I… I think my water just broke" I choked out as I stared at the puddle at my feet.

"Oh god…" he whispered as he took of his blindfold.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I hope you guys liked this! Please review and let me know how you feel about this! And also more ideas on the sequel.! I think im gonna have a vote soon on what the sequel will be about... So yup! Anyways thanks a lot!**

***:)**


	26. It's Time

**A/N: Hi guys! Im sorry to those of you who didn't like how i had Annabeth's water break. But believe me. There was a purpose for that, which you will find out in the next chapter! Anyway! Please Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Percy…" Annabeth whispered as she clenched his hand.

"What is it Annabeth?" Percy asked concerned.

"I….. I… I think my water just broke" Annabeth choked out as she stared at the puddle at my feet.

"Oh god…" Percy whispered as he took off his blindfold.

* * *

PERCY:

"Oh god…" I whispered taking my blind fold off.

I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me.

You could see the fear within her eyes.

I walked over to her wrapping my arms around her body.

"Let's do this" I said as I scooped her up into my arms.

I burst out of the door running like a maniac to the wedding ceremony area.

Everyone looked at me confused.

"It's time!" I yelled at Athena.

"Oh okay!" she yelled running to start the car.

"What! Now?!" Thalia yelled rushing over to my side.

"Yup now" I said as I ran to the car where Athena was waiting.

"We'll handle things here!" Thalia yelled.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

I sat in the back of the car with Annabeth.

As soon as we were in Athena sped up to get us to the hospital quickly.

Annabeth was breathing heavily and clenching her stomach.

"Percy" she whispered between deep breaths.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head to look at her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as tears rolled down her face.

"What? Why are you sorry?" I asked bring one of her hands to my mouth where I laid a kiss upon it.

"I'm sorry my water broke…." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry…. We didn't even get married yet…" she cried tugging on her veil.

"Oh Babe, it's okay. It's not something you can control..." I reassured her as I pulled her closer to me.

"But don't worry. Maybe after the twins are born we can do this all again" I smiled as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Yea… That'd be nice" she said returning the smile.

"And might I say you look absolutely divine in your wedding dress Mrs. Jackson"

"Why thank you kind sir" she laughed.

* * *

PERCY POV:

"THIS is all YOUR FAULT!" Annabeth screamed as she squeezed my hand so tight I thought it was broken.

Annabeth has been yelling at me for a while now, and I couldn't blame her either. She was in an immense amount of pain right now. And I was really the only one to blame for that. I mean I did get her pregnant in the first place.

"Honey, I'm sorry" I whispered as I used my other hand to wipe the bead of sweat running down her forehead.

We have been in this room for about 4 hours now. Annabeth was now having contractions at constant intervals now.

She huffed a little a began to yell again.

"Okay sweetie... Take deep breaths you are almost there" the doctor said underneath his mask.

"How far along is she?" I asked looking at the doctor.

"She's just about 12 and a half centimeters dilated." He responded.

"It's almost time babe" I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"God! I swear Percy when this is done I'm gonna KILL you!" she yelled glaring at me holding my face to hers.

"I'm sorry babe" I repeated kissing her nose.

"No you're not! You are the whole reason why I'm in the situation!" she yelled pushing me away.

"I know babe. But don't worry we'll do this together" I reassured her as I gripped her hand again.

"NOO! We won't! I'm the one in labor! Gods!" she yelled as another contraction passed.

"God dammit! I should have Freakin took the epidural!" she yelled clenching my hand.

"Okay Annabeth. It's time to start pushing" the doctor said.

"Okay… okay…" she huffed out taking in a deep breath.

She then began to push.

"That's it. Almost there" the doctor said.

"Okay, I'm starting to see a head…"

"Blond hair… And it's a boy" the doctor said as the piercing sound of crying broke through the room.

The doctor handed me a pair of scissors and I cut the umbilical cord.

A nurse quickly took the baby and began to take the height and measurement and clean the baby quickly.

"Okay honey… One more to go" I whispered kissing Annabeth's head.

She let out a breath and shook her head.

"I…. I can't… Percy… I'm tired" she said as she closed her eyes.

"No... Annabeth come on…You can do this... Just one more time" I said as I squeezed her hand.

"But... I'm so... tired..." she huffed.

"Come on baby. Just one more time then you can rest... Just one more…" I whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked at me, tears running down her cheek.

"You promise" she whispered.

"I promise" I smiled.

"Okay… okay…" she huffed.

"Okay Annabeth, get ready… 1… 2… 3… push" the doctor spoke.

She took in a deep breath and pushed.

"Okay one last big one!" the doctor yelled.

She pushed one last time.

Finally another wailing cry pierced through the room.

"We have a girl" the doctor smiled as I cut the umbilical cord.

Another nurse came and took the other baby.

I smiled and looked at Annabeth.

"You did it babe! You did it!" I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Percy…" she smiled.

"We're parents" she whispered.

"I know" I smiled as I kissed her once again on her forehead.

The nurse returned with both babies.

"Born at 6:06pm, 8lbs and 1 oz., and 20.1 inches for the baby boy" the nurse said as she handed me our baby boy. He looked all over Annabeth. He had her blond hair and her nose and he was wrapped up in a blue blanket with a blue beanie.

"And Born at 6:11pm, 7.5lbs and 2oz, and 18.9 inches for the baby girl" a nurse spoke as she handed me our baby girl. She was beautiful. She had my black hair and Annabeth's nose. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket with a matching pink beanie.

"They're beautiful babe" I smiled looking at both children in my arms. They're so tiny.

"Can I see them" Annabeth asked looking at the twins.

"Of course" I whispered as I laid them onto her chest.

She held out both arms as I handed her both children.

"They're perfect" she cried.

I sat down on the hospital bed next to her. The babies stopped crying as she leaned to kiss both of their foreheads.

"Our babies" she whispered looking at me.

"Our little Melody and Ryder" I smiled kissing her forehead as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

I reached out my hands to wrap my arms around Annabeth's waist. I leaned on her shoulder and gazed at our children.

They both had their eyes firmly closed as Annabeth put her fingers by both of their hands.

Their little fingers wrapped around her finger and clenched on to it.

I sighed happily as I kissed Annabeth on her cheek.

I couldn't be more satisfied with my life.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Baby Ryder and Baby Melody are born! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There will be one more chapter after this one, that i may post first thing tomorrow morning! Maybe (: But please Review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks a bunch!**

***:)**


	27. Annabeth Jackson

**A/N: Last chapter guys! I was too excited to wait to post this so here you guys go! Enjoy!**

* * *

_*3 years later*_

ANNABETH POV:

"You ready sweetie?" my mom asked as she opened the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I smiled as I took a final look in the mirror.

I wore the exact same dress that I wore to my wedding last time. But this time it was slightly adjusted because I no longer had my pregnant belly. Everything was the same except for the new pearl earrings Percy gave me and my hair was now up in an elegant bun, with my bangs parted to the right.

I turned around and gathered the bottom of my dress and walked over to my mother.

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Time for round 2" she whispered as she linked her arm with my own as we walked to the outdoor beach pavilion.

"Yup" I laughed.

"Where are Ry and Mel?" I asked as we soon approached the beach pavilion.

"Right there" my mom whispered as she pointed to my two children playing. One in a black tuxedo and a blue tie and the other with a white flower girl dress.

Ryder with his crazy tousled blond hair was carrying a white pillow that held our rings while Melody and her long black curly hair held the basket with flowers.

As I approached they both ran into my arms.

"Mommy!" they yelled in unison.

"Hi my little angels" I smiled as I gave them a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"You look pretty mommy" Ryder said with a gleaming smile.

"Thank you son" I smiled.

"Where's daddy?" Melody asked as she reached into her basket to play with some flower petals.

"He's at the end of the aisle" I smiled as I looked towards the end.

Percy was standing at the end with the priest, the bridesmaids and groomsmen. He looked up and smiled and waved at me. I waved back and so did our kids.

"Okay now remember the jobs you both have?" I asked Ryder and Melody.

"Yup!" they smiled holding each other's hands.

"Okey dokey. Let's get this show on the road" I smiled as I ushered the children along with the bouquet of flower in my hand. The music began as they started to walk.

My father came and linked his arm with my own.

"You look beautiful sweetie" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you dad" I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him for a hug.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he adjusted himself so that we were perfectly aligned with Percy at the opposite end.

"Yeah" I smiled as the music began.

We began to walk while Melody and Ryder tried their best to do their jobs.

Melody was gathering flower petals and throwing them at the guests instead of the floor as she walked down the aisle. And Ryder looked like he was struggling trying to hold the pillow.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" he yelled as he tried to hold the pillow steadily.

I shook my head as I smiled and looked a Percy. He just shrugged and laughed lightly.

"Hold on!" I yelled as I rushed over to both of them in the middle of the aisle.

The music stopped and everybody looked at me curiously.

I knelt down so I was eye to eye with my children.

"What's up?" I asked Ryder as he looked at me with his piercing sea green eyes that he inherited from his father.

"The pillow mommy... It's too hard to hold" he pouted.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. We'll fix this" I whispered as I kissed his forehead.

"And Melody? Why are you throwing flowers at people?" I asked with a smile.

"Because it's my job" she whispered as she looked at me blinking her stormy grey eyes quickly.

"Uh, well you're kind of right sweetie" I laughed as I brought both of them in for a hug.

"Here I have a solution… Mel how about you give your brother the basket and you hold the pillow? Okay?" I asked looking at Melody.

"But, I want to do this job" she pouted.

"I know sweetie, but the other job is kind of hard for your brother. And actually his job needs someone who is really really good with holding things." I smiled.

"Ooo! I'm good at holding things!" she smiled.

"Yes, I know! That's why I think you should do his job okay?"

"Okay mommy!" She smiled as she gave me a hug.

I gave the pillow to her and gave Ryder the basket.

"But… But mommy I'm good at holding things too" Ryder frowned.

"Yes you are sweetie. But I bet you're better at throwing things? Aren't you?" I asked

"Yea I am! Me and daddy like to throw things!" he beamed.

"Exactly!" I smiled.

"Okay, So… Melody you hold the pillow and Ryder you throw the flower petals on the ground okay?" I spoke.

"Okay mommy" they both said as they linked arms once again.

"Okay" I smiled as I got back up and walked back to my father.

I nodded my head at the conductor and he began to play music once again.

The children went forward and did their jobs. Melody holding the pillow tightly while Ryder threw the petals on the floor.

"Perfect" I whispered as I watched them walk.

My father linked his arm with my own and we began to make our descent to the altar.

As we finally reached the end of the aisle my father lifted up the veil and kissed my forehead before taking a seat next to my mother.

I walked over to Percy as he reached out to hold both of my hands.

He smiled as the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase…" the priest spoke as I began to stare into Percy's eyes.

He looked incredible handsome today. He had his messy tousled surfer hair pulled back and he wore the tuxedo he had on last time. Black with a blue tie. He was smiling at me with his deep dimples. I couldn't help but smile back. He winked as he turned to Melody who handed him the ring.

"Annabeth Chase" Percy spoke as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I have loved you from the first day we met at the billabong store. I believe it was fate that you were too short to reach the top shelf and I happened to come across and help you. I remember the first time I got to hold you. It was when you fell into my arms at the store. It was then I knew that I had definite feeling of love for you. You captivated me with your sparkling grey eyes and beautiful blond hair. You drew me in right from the start. I never wanted to leave your side after that point. But when you did leave, those were the hardest moments of my life. I hated not having you with me, I hated not knowing what you were doing and I hated not being able to tell you how much I loved you each and every day. But I'm glad how everything worked out. I'm glad that the twist and turns in our lives brought us together. I'm glad that you have given me the gift of being a father to our wonderful twins. And I can't wait to start our happy family. I want us to be together forever. I want our children to be raised by two parents who are loving and caring to them and to each other. I want you now and always. I love you Annabeth" Percy smiled.

I was nearly in tears at the words he spoke. But I found the courage to tell him how I felt.

"Percy Jackson... Gosh, where do I even begin?" I laughed as I slipped the other ring onto his finger.

"From the first time I saw you, I thought you were incredible handsome and way out of my league. I remember all those times when you wanted me to listen and you'd get down on one knee and then people would just stop and stare at us. I remember how incredibly embarrassed I was every time you did that. But really, I was hoping that one day, it would be real. And I'm thankful that today is that day. Those months that I wasn't with you were hard for me too. I was stupid for not telling you from the beginning. I was stupid and scared. I thought that if I told you that we were expecting that you would leave me and never want anything to do with our children. But boy was I wrong. I remember the day I told you. I was so happy that you actually wanted this. I'm glad too how everything turned out. I'm so blessed that I have an incredible man like you to be the father of my children. I can't thank fate enough, for bringing you to me. I just can't express how happy I am that we are gonna be united as one together. It just brings me to tears. Percy, I love you" I smiled as I looked deep into his eyes.

The priest spoke some words, but I barely could hear anything. I was just so lost in thought about how much I loved the man standing before me.

It was just so amazing, that he would my husband. He was just an overall caring and thoughtful and loving person. I'm so glad that he's my forever.

I jumped back into reality as the priest utter the final words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest spoke.

Percy took a step forward and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he dipped me back.

I smiled up at him as he gazed down looking into my eyes.

He closed the distance within seconds as he pressed his lips lightly upon my own.

His lips aligned with mine perfectly, as I ran my hand through his hair. There was the familiar surge of electricity that I felt with the contact of his lips. No matter how many times I kissed this man I still felt butterflies in my stomach. I love him so much, I can't find the words to describe it.

He pulled me back up as he ran a hand along my cheek.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled.

Everyone at the ceremony began to yell and cheer.

Melody and Ryder came running towards the both of us.

I scooped up Ryder and Percy scooped up Melody.

Percy reached for my hand and intertwined his fingers with my own.

I smiled at him as Ryder put his head in the crook of my neck.

Melody did the same to Percy as he gazed at me.

We looked forward and walked down the aisle hand in hand as our guest threw flower petals in the air and cheered.

Finally.

Finally I was now Annabeth Jackson.

* * *

**A/N: *tears* i hope you guys liked this story! It is finally done. And i hope you guys understand why i made Annabeth's water break early... It was so the children could be in the wedding later on! Anyway im definitely writing a sequel to this story for you guys! It's probably gonna be about the twins life. But i want to know if you guys want me to write about their teenage life? Or adult life? And also if you wanted me to keep to it AH or throw in some magical stuff... Please Review and let me know! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Have a wonderful day!**

***:)**


	28. Sequel

**If you guys liked Endless Waves read the sequel now. It's called Endless Disasters! It's a next generation story of Percy and Annabeth's twins! So please go read and follow the new story if you liked this one and want to read the sequel! It will be filled with high school drama, the mafia, and way more! So go now on my page to read Endless Disasters! Thanks!**

***:)**


End file.
